The New Girl
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: Meet Carly Blaire, a half-blood. When something goes wrong and she meets Nico di Angelo will there be romance? How will she cope with Camp Half-Blood? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: I temporarily become a hobo

******Hey Guys! So this is a new character alert; meet Carly. I hope you like this story! ;) My first Percy Jackson fan-fic so take it easy on me okay? Please review!:D I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

Okay, I don't have time to give some snazzy introductions so let's cut it short; my name is Carly Blair. I'm a 14 year old girl with Auburn colored hair and sapphire blue eyes. I was born and raised in England, and I'm being chased by a bunch of monsters. At least I _was_.

I should explain. Actually, I don't need to. I was being chased by monsters, how much clearer can that get?

Everything started out normal until school.

It was like any ordinary day; I got dressed (in a white chiffon dress with white flats because my school had 'highly-dressed' standards) and bid my grandmother good-bye. I took the bus to school (Westminster Academy for Young Ladies) and that's pretty much were all my troubles started.

Right in the middle of History class, our headmistress, Ms. Plummer, called me to her office. I found this quite confusing because I have never been called to the headmistress' office, I was a high-maintenance student, yes, but I never caused enough trouble to be called in front of the whole class.

As I entered the office, I found Ms. Plummer sitting on her desk, her black hair tied into a neat bun, she looked like one of those stone statues that never moved (not to mention smiled). She had a strange, hungry expression on her face, like she was thinking what she'll have for lunch.

I soon found out, it was me.

I was about to ask her why she had called me when she transformed into a hideous, hairy beast and leapt (yes, literally _leapt_) from her desk and tackled me to the floor. She clawed and ripped some parts off my dress.

Then she howled, after a moment of silence, I found out she had called in some back-up. Three hairy beasts that looked exactly like her with pointy sharp tails appeared right beside me. Wonderful. I tried throwing my shoes on their heads but that hardly did any damage.

I struggled free and did what most sensible people would do; I ran for my life.

I could hear Ms Plummer's voice echo through the hallway, "You won't get away from me little half-blood!"

Half-blood? Was that some sort of insult?

I exited through the fire exit and took a bus to the nearest airport. For some reason, I knew I would never make it to Gran's flat; that monster would track me down as easily as tracking down an elephant with bells tied on its feet.

I decided to take a plane to the first place that popped in my mind; Los Angeles. Why Los Angeles? I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my mind and I didn't want to take my time trying to find out the _best_ place to go (_you_ would too if your headmistress turned into a giant, hairy beast that's trying to _kill_ you.)

I went aboard the plane without a single piece of luggage and after about 5 minutes of mentally agonizing pain, the plane took off. I tried to compose myself and collect my thoughts, but that's a very hard thing to do when your life is at stake.

It was a 7 hour trip, but I was relieved that Ms. Plummer and her lovely friends weren't able to catch up.

The plane finally landed and as soon as I stepped out of the plane I ran out of the airport.

It was about 10am in the morning here in Los Angeles, a wonderful time to walk around sight-seeing while being bare-footed with a dirty and ripped-up chiffon dress; I was surprised the airport actually let me _in_ the plane instead of arresting me as a wanted hobo or fugitive.

Did I mention that I bumped into so many hospitable and wonderful people? Among them stout man with a trench coat said 'Watch it bub'!" and I also bumped into a tall and lanky fellow who said some swear words that I think are best not to be mentioned.

I was tired, hungry, dirty, lost and absolutely miserable. I sat down in a filthy curb in front of a wall that had spray-painted graffiti on it. Lovely, now I truly look like a hobo/fugitive.

Want proof? A man dressed to the nines approached me and threw a penny beside me, "Here kid, buy a comb and some conditioner will ya'?" he said it as if I was some sort of low life from that needed artificial pity.

I felt so miserable I just put my head on my arms and sobbed, I let all my misery, hunger and anger flow out of me through those tears.

I cried for who knows how long when I heard foot-steps. I decided to ignore it, there were plenty of people who passed by here, this is just one of them, but instead of the foot-steps continuing on as if nothing happened, they stopped.

Out of curiosity I lifted my head and saw a boy. He was about 14 (my age) with wind-blown black-brown hair (that made him look like he just rolled out of bed), a white complexion and dark and intense eyes. He wore an aviator jacket with a black shirt and jeans. I had to admit, he was pretty…_cute_. _Ugh!_ Now I know I'm going _mad_.

Now usually I would stand up and greet a stranger like a proper lady but right now I did _not_ feel like a proper lady.

I glared at him expecting him to say something rude about my appearance and all that but he just kept quiet and looked at me.

I decided to speak up; "What? Are you going to throw more pennies at me like your little chums from earlier? Or perhaps recommend me too buy a comb and s-some c-conditioner?" the pain I felt was too unbearable, I buried my head on my arms and sobbed once more.

I hadn't cried like this since…my father died.

For a moment, I could have sworn the boy was about to say something but he decided to stop.

I lifted my tear-stained face once more only to find the boy still standing in front of me. I've never really had any real face-to-face contact with boys (especially those in my age group) in fact; the only boy I ever loved was my father.

Of course, all daughters are supposed to act like that.

The boy's expression turned soft, he knelt down in front of me as if approaching a scared or hurt animal. "I won't hurt you. Just explain to me what happened, maybe I can help you." He said in a reassuring voice.

I wasn't so reassured though, _'Help me how?'_ I thought to myself, _'If I explain he'll probably bring me to the mental hospital.'_

Yet the expression on his face made me feel that I _should_ tell him what happened.

"You'll probably think I'm bonkers, but here it goes; I'm being chased by a bunch of monsters…at least I _was_, but I think they're gone now." I said in a shaky voice, the boy just stared at me, I knew he would do that.

"I suppose you don't believe me and now you're going to call the police and tell them you've found some crazy hobo on the loose, aren't you?" I said in a defiant tone.

The boy smiled at my suggestion (probably amused at my annoyance), "I believe you." He said in a calm voice.

Now it was my turn to look at him. I just sat there gawking at him, I probably looked stupid but who could blame me? I just said that I'm being chased by monsters to a complete stranger and he smiles and says _"I believe you."_

The boy offered me his hand, "Come with me." was all he said. I sighed and took his hand, "I don't suppose I have much of a choice do I?" I asked, he just smiled, "Not really, no."

Now I know what you're thinking, _'Carly are you mad? A stranger approached you and said "Come with me", and yet you take his hand willingly and just accept it?'_

Yes, well if I hadn't been chased and attacked by monsters, I would have thought differently but with all that's happened to me, taking a 14 year old boy's hand in the middle of Los Angeles wasn't the most dangerous nor stupidest things to do now.

As I stood up, I asked the boy a question that's been in my mind since I first saw him, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you and what is your name?"

The boy smiled, "Nico. Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

I would be shocked right now, pointing my finger at him and shouting "Are you daft? You're completely bonkers!" but as I said earlier, after all I've been through, it wasn't that much of a shock. Though I didn't know what to say after that grand introduction so I just said; "My name's Carly. Carly Blair. Um…British school girl." Yes, that had to be one of the stupidest things I've said all day.

Nico looked at me and laughed, "Well, Carly, it's nice to meet you." I just blushed, "Yes, well that's all fine and dandy but can we go now?" I asked.

Nico smiled, "Follow me.' He said. For some reason I had the feeling that Nico could be trusted so I sighed and followed him out of my _"hobo lair"._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!:)**


	2. Chapter2:I shadow travel dreadful idea

******Hey Guys!:D Here's the second chapter!;) Hope you enjoy!;D I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! :) Please review! :D**

* * *

**Carly POV**

Nico lead me to a secluded alleyway, okay, now I felt a little insecure. Was he going to rob me or something? (Though I doubt he could, I had absolutely no possessions whatsoever), but I did _not _want to find out anyway.

I let go of his hand, and backed away slowly, "W-why are we h-here?" I stammered. Nico looked at me reassuringly, "Don't worry, I won't do any harm. I'm here to help, but you have to cooperate." He said calmly.

I hesitated for a moment, I mean, how did I know if he was telling the _truth_?

He seemed to have read my expression because he smiled again and offered me his hand, "I'll show you…please, just trust me." he said in a gentle voice.

I sighed and took his hand, "Just calm down, you're going to feel a little nauseous and woozy but you'll be alright, okay? Just hold tight and close your eyes" he said. I bit my lower lip and thought, _'I'll be alright…'_ I looked at him, an expression of complete unease on my face but I had already decided. "Okay. I…I trust you."

I held his hand tight and closed my eyes shut. I suddenly felt a horrible sensation as if I was being stuffed into a glass bottle and someone was pulling me out with so much force my head hurt.

The sensation finally stopped, I gasped for air and opened my eyes, I found myself next to Nico; he looked as if nothing happened. I stared at him in anger and amazement; we were in an entirely different place that was definitely _not_ Los Angeles.

We were still holding hands, I blushed and let go. "Are you alright?" he asked, I scowled at him, "Do you think you can just teleport me somewhere and almost kill me in the process then say _'Are you alright?'_, honestly, do I look _'alright'_?" I asked angrily.

Nico looked shocked, "I…I…I'm just trying to help." he said, I could sense he was hurt. I suppose I was being a little harsh on him, the poor bloke _was_ trying to help.

I sighed, "Look, Nico…I'm sorry, I've just been through a _lot_ today. This is all very new to me." I said in a sincere tone.

Nico looked at me with pity, not artificial pity, _real _pity.

"It's okay Carly…I've had the same experience. They're called Manticore's." he said in a soft voice, as if he were remembering and unpleasant experience.

"_Manti _what?" I asked in a confused voice. I was indeed baffled.

Nico smiled, "You'll understand…it just takes some time to sink in." he said. I looked at him uneasily, "Understand what exactly? How did we get here? Where are we exactly? Am I dreaming or am I going completely bonkers?" I bombarded all my questions in one-shot.

Nico smiled _again_, what was so funny? "You ask a lot of questions…are you always like this?" he asked sincerely. I scowled, "After all I've been through, it's practically _normal_ for me to ask these much questions." I said indignantly.

Nico shrugged, "I'll try to answer all those questions, okay? I used shadow travel to get us here. We're in Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954. And no, you are _not_ dreaming and you are _not _going bonkers. Satisfied?" he asked.

I nodded, "So we're in Camp-Half blood? So that means this is a camp for demi-gods…which means that I'm…you're a…" I couldn't continue because my head was filled with so much questions and answers but Nico finished my sentence, "Yes, I'm a half-blood, son of Hades. You're also a half-blood but we're not sure about your parentage." he said this calmly like this was all perfectly normal.

My jaw dropped (quite literally) and I just gaped at him like a fish out of water. I finally got a hold of myself and I decided to speak-up once more, "How do know I'm a half-blood? Do you have some sort of scanner in your brain or something?" I asked curiously.

Nico shook his head, "We base it on facts. Are you diagnosed with dyslexia?" he asked.

"Yes. The words seem to float off the pages. I'm sort of a _'high-maintenance'_ student." I replied.

Nico nodded as if he understood the whole thing, "Were you also diagnosed with ADHD?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I am, and it sort of got me into a fight with a girl called Dana Barrymore, but-"

Nico interrupted, "Have you ever felt like your headmistress wasn't human?"

"Well, if _never_ smiling and looking like and evil stone statue is inhuman then, yes but I-"

Again, Nico interrupted, "Do you have 1 parent that you've never met before?" he asked.

"Yes. My mum. Dad told me she left for a hunting seminar and went missing. 5 years later, he...he died." I said.

I didn't notice tears were streaming down my cheeks until Nico approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Then I know you're one of us. Dyslexia? You're wired to read ancient Greek. ADHD? That's just because you're body is _made_ for combat, you can't stand still in one place. Monsters love to hunt down half-bloods; it's in their nature so you have to learn how to fight back. Your mother must be the immortal one, the goddess." he explained this slowly and calmly, I guess he didn't want me to freak out more than I already have.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, "Well, at least I'm not going bonkers, though my physical appearance right now shows otherwise." I said in a calm and composed voice, though it was a little squeaky. Nico laughed softly, "I'm glad you figured that out, come on, I have to take you to Camp-Half Blood." he grabbed my hand and lead me up the hill.

We must've been an odd sight, a bare-footed and dirty 14 year old girl in a ripped-up chiffon dress holding hands with a 14 year old boy dressed like he was going to some rock concert or a funeral.

When we reached the top I saw the most beautiful place I've ever laid eyes on. Nico smiled at my expression, "We're here. Welcome to Camp-Half Blood."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! ;) More chapters to come! :D**


	3. Chapter3:Why am I thinking about a girl?

**Nico POV**

My day started out pretty normal, that is, until I saw the girl in the chiffon dress.

I was walking around Los Angeles, deciding if I should visit the Underworld now or get a chili dog. I was in deep thought when I heard someone crying. It sounded like a _girl_, I stopped dead in my tracks, and I looked down and found a girl sitting on the curb crying her heart out.

She had shoulder-length, Auburn hair that was a matted and tangled, like someone grabbed it hard and yanked it a hundred times. She was dressed in a white chiffon dress that was all ripped-up and dirty. She wasn't wearing any shoes so she was bare-footed. I couldn't see her face since she buried it in her arms.

I just looked at her for who knows how long. This was _definitely_ and odd sight in Los Angeles, she didn't look like a hobo though her appearance made it look like that to most strangers, but not me.

You want to know what I saw? I saw a lost, dirty and miserable soul in the middle of a big city. I felt bad for the girl but I didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly, she lifted her face and saw me. She had a pale complexion but not as pale as mine, and her eyes were bright sapphire blue, that they seem to look into you're very soul.

She examined me for a few seconds, after that she glared and began to speak; _"What? Are you going to throw more pennies at me like your little chums from earlier? Or perhaps recommend me too buy a comb and s-some c-conditioner?" _she broke into tears once more and buried her face in her arms.

I didn't really understand what she meant but it seemed to me like she had just gone through a lot today. I realized that she wasn't from around here; she had a British accent that was sort of…cute? _'No,'_ Ithought to myself, '_Nico di Angelo does not think of girls, and he definitely does not use the word cute.' _

She lifted her face once more only to find me still standing in front of her. I bent down in front of the girl and told her that I won't hurt her and I also asked her to explain what happened to her.

She looked at me hesitantly but she decided to tell me, she explained about how she was attacked by her _'headmistress'_ and how she got a plane all the way here from London.

I knew all at once that she was a half-blood.

I told her to follow me, I thought she would hesitate but she just sighed and went with the request. She asked me who I was so I gave her and honest answer; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

She didn't seem surprised at all; (probably because she was tired from all that running away from monsters business.) she introduced herself as Carly Blaire, British school girl.

I couldn't help but laugh at her introduction, it seemed so sincere and yet it seemed like she was joking.

Let's get this straight; I don't _'laugh'_. The last time I did that, my sister Bianca was still alive, but when I'm with Carly, the depression and anxiety of my life seem to slip away, and she wasn't even trying to make me laugh, she's just so...I don't know…lovable?

'_Okay,'_ I thought to myself once more, _'Nico di Angelo does not 'like' girls, I absolutely don't 'like' girls, nor do I find them 'lovable'_.

I led her to a deserted alleyway so nobody could see what I was about to do; shadow travel. I had to get her to Camp Half-blood before those Manticore catch-up.

Carly seemed to feel uneasy once we reached there but I told her to just relax and close her eyes, I told her about the side-effects of shadow travel but I didn't tell her that I was actually going to do it. I didn't want her to flip out.

She hesitated once more; she seemed to be having a mental argument on whether or not she should trust me. In the end she bit her lip and said that she did. _"I…I trust you."_

I couldn't believe some British girl I just met actually _trusted_ me. I had this tingling, warm sensation that told me I can't let her down, that I had to _protect_ her no matter what.

It was one of the weirdest _and _creepiest things that ever happened to me. But I had to trust it.

She held my hand tight and closed her eyes, I summoned my power to shadow travel us back to Long Island, New York, Camp Half-Blood.

We were transported almost immediately, when we finally made it, Carly was gasping for air and still holding my hand; she realized this, blushed and let go.

Then she looked at me with anger and amazement, I felt a warm, tugging sensation at the pit of my stomach, I couldn't explain what it was but I felt as if I drank a lot of nectar and now my insides were burning. The scariest part? I actually enjoyed it.

"Are you alright?" I asked out of concern, shadow travel could be really exhausting for some people. Carly gave me a scowl, "Do you think you can just teleport me somewhere and almost kill me in the process then say _'Are you alright?'_, honestly, do I look _'alright'?" _she asked in an angry voice. I don't know why but for some reason, I felt a sharp pang on my stomach, was it hurt or regret? Probably both.

"I…I…I'm just trying to help." I blurted out stupidly.

Carly saw the look on my face (which must've been ridiculous) and her expression softened and she sighed, "Look, Nico…I'm sorry, I've just been through a lot today. This is all very new to me." she said sincerely.

I couldn't stay sad _or_ mad, at least not at her. I know she's been through a lot. "It's okay Carly…I've had the same experience. They're called Manticore's." I explained, I remembered that those were the same monsters that came to hunt me and Bianca down.

"_Manti _what?" Carly asked, clearly confused.

I smiled at her expression, "You'll understand…it just takes some time to sink in." I said.  
"Understand what exactly?" she asked.

Suddenly, Carly bombarded me with all these questions; "How did we get here? Where are we exactly? Am I dreaming or am I going completely bonkers?" she asked all at once.

She acted so strange and she was so annoying, but somehow, I found that appealing.

Okay…creepy. I actually find a girl _appealing_.

"You ask a lot of questions…are you always like this?" I asked her sincerely. Carly gave me another scowl, "After all I've been through, it's practically _normal _for me to ask these much questions." she said indignantly.

I couldn't remain silent, Carly was persistent.

I just shrugged, "I'll try to answer all those questions, okay? I used shadow travel to get us here. We're in Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954. And no, you are not dreaming and you are not going bonkers. Satisfied?" I asked.

She nodded, "So we're in Camp-Half blood? So that means this is a camp for demi-gods…which means that I'm…you're a…" Carly couldn't continue so I decided to finish her sentence, "Yes, I'm a half-blood, son of Hades. You're also a half-blood but we're not sure about your parentage." I said in a calm voice.

Carly's jaw dropped and she just stood there gaping at me. "How do know I'm a half-blood? Do you have some sort of scanner in your brain or something?" she asked curiously.

I wanted to laugh at her crazy imagination, I found it charming in a confusing way.

I shook my head, "We base it on facts. Are you diagnosed with dyslexia?" I asked.

"Yes. The words seem to float off the pages. I'm sort of a 'high-maintenance' student." Carly replied.

I nodded, "Were you also diagnosed with ADHD?" I asked.

I could tell Carly was getting impatient but she answered anyway, "Yes, I am, and it sort of got me into a fight with a girl called Dana Barrymore, but-" she was about to continue but I cut her short.

"Have you ever felt like your headmistress wasn't human?" I asked.

"Well, if _never_ smiling and looking like and evil stone statue is inhuman then, yes but I-", I cut her short again.

"Do you have 1 parent that you've never met before?" I asked.

"Yes. My mum. Dad told me she left for a hunting seminar and went missing. 5 years later, he...he died." she said.

Tears started streaming down Carly's cheeks; her father's death was obviously a sensitive topic.

I placed both my hands on her shoulders, "Then I know you're one of us. Dyslexia? You're wired to read ancient Greek. ADHD? That's just because you're body is _made_ for combat, you can't stand still in one place. Monsters love to hunt down half-bloods; it's in their nature so you have to learn how to fight back. Your mother must be the immortal one, the goddess." I said this all in the most composed tone I could make. I didn't want to make her cry or flip-out more than she had to.

Carly closed her eyes and sighed in relief, "Well, at least I'm not going bonkers, though my physical appearance right now shows otherwise." she said calmly. I laughed softly, I was relieved that she didn't cry her eyes out; at least she was trying to make the best out of things.

"I'm glad you figured that out, come on, I have to take you to Camp-Half Blood." I said, and then I grabbed her hand and lead her up the hill.

It felt kind of weird holding a girl's hand, the only girl I've ever held hands with was my sister. Carly's hand had that same, soft and warm feeling; it felt…how should I describe it? Reassuring? Comfortable? Probably both.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. (No pun intended)

We finally reached the top, Carly's expression was totally amazed, and so I decided to make the sight more amazing by adding, "We're here. Welcome to Camp-Half Blood. I know, it was a stupid and cheesy introduction but Carly seemed to like it.

"Carly, it's time for you to meet Chiron, our camp-activities director." I said.


	4. Chapter 4:I meet MrHorsey,and get a hug

******Hey Guys!:D Here's the fourth chapter!;) Hope you enjoy!;D I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! :) Please review! :D**

* * *

**Carly POV**

Okay, so Nico wants to introduce me to some chap named Chiron. I've never heard of Camp-Half Blood in my entire life, but when I saw it, I fell in love with the place instantly. It was everything a camp _was _yet it was everything a camp _wasn't_. Does that make sense? No, I don't suppose so.

It was everything a camp _was_; it had cabins, a camp fire, a dining hall, and different activities like art, horseback riding or volleyball. It was everything a camp _wasn't_; some wood nymphs and satyrs were teaching classes, the horses were actually pegasi, and besides art, volleyball and horseback riding, there was archery, hand-to-hand combat, wall-climbing and sword fighting, to make things short; it was heaven on earth.

Why? Just because I look like a snivelling, proper lady who's never touched a sword to save her life _doesn't_ mean I _am _one.

Having a hunter for a father isn't for the weak hearted. I remember when my Dad and I would go horseback riding into the forest, he taught me how to use the bow and arrow, how to look for food when there wasn't any, he even taught me how to wrestle bears and tackle deer.

I remember his words ever so clearly, as if he was talking to me right now; "_Carly love, you must always remember that the forest can be your friend but it can also be your worst enemy._ _You must learn how to defend yourself. Imagine that your bow and arrow are an extended part of your body, when you let go and aim for the prey or the target, think of the bow as part of your arm and the arrow as your fingers, you are simply reaching out to touch your target."_

I also remembered the times were my dad would hold my hand tight and walk me through the forest, telling me stories of his childhood. Sometimes he would look at me fondly with the same sapphire blue eyes that I have, then out of the blue he'd say; "_You remind me so much of your mother." _

He'd get that distant look in his eyes as if he were remembering something sweet and unforgettable.

Then that accursed day came, the day that took my father way from me. I was only 9 when that happened.

It was a dark and stormy night, I wasn't scared since I had gotten used to this weather, living in London and all that. The phone rang; Gran answered it since Dad had gone out to the forest with his friends.

"Hello, this is the Blaire residence, Eliza Blaire speaking." Gran said in business like tone, after a few moments Gran's face turned as pale as a ghost's, "What do you mean _gone_? No, No, No…I-I…oh no!"Gran wailed, she dropped the phone out of shock and dropped to the floor her face was full of shock and grief.

I walked to Gran and helped her up, I was concerned and confused, I've never seen Gran act like this before. "What's wrong Gran? Who was that?" I asked curiously. She looked at me, tears spilling from her eyes, _"Carly my sweet…it was one of your father's friends. Mr. Smith. Daddy…daddy won't be coming home tonight."_ she said in a soft whisper.

"Why not Gran? Why? What happened?" I asked; I wanted to find out why dad wasn't coming home, I wanted to find out _when _he was coming home.

"Carly darling…daddy's…daddy's…gone. Carly my sweet…he's dead." she said in a voice so soft it was barely a whisper.

I couldn't believe what she was saying, _"Carly darling…daddy's…daddy's gone. Carly my sweet…he's dead."_

I don't really remember what I did next, I cried so hard, it was all a blur. I didn't come out of my room for 3 days, I just kept crying. But I knew I had to stay strong, my father wouldn't have wanted me to lie around in my own depression.

I later found out that my father was attacked by a wild bear. Ironic, right?

Despite the fact that everyone had confirmed that he was dead, I had a little spark of hope that he will survive.

That spark died during the funeral.

It was a beautifully arranged funeral, but it was the worst thing I've ever experienced. I couldn't even remember what the people were saying during the whole procession, I just kept crying until my eyes were puffy.

I couldn't believe that I will never again get to see my father's warm and kind face, I'd never be able to hold his warm and rough hands, I'd never be able to see those kind blue eyes, I'd never be able to hug him when I feel down or tell him how school went.

"Carly…are you okay?" Nico asked his voice full of concern. I snapped out of my trip from memory lane and landed myself in the present time.

"Y-yes, I'm…I'm fine." I said my voice a little shaky. Nico smiled, I hadn't noticed that we had walked far from where we came from, I noticed that we were in front of a small cabin.

This is where you can usually find Chiron when he's not teaching." Nico explained. He walked up to the door and knocked, "Chiron, we need to talk. I've brought someone to see you." Nico said, his voice sounded formal, like bringing a new camper was an important matter.

The door opened and I could hear Frank Sinatra playing, a man stepped out. Okay, he looked very much like a man, the difference? He had the body of a horse. I didn't mean that as an insult, mind you, he literally had the body of a white stallion. Okay…not the weirdest thing I've ever seen but it was a _little _odd.

The man looked at me curiously then he turned to Nico. "Is this a new camper?" he asked, Nico nodded, "Yes sir. This is Carly Blaire. I found her lost in Los Angeles, but she's not from around here she's from London." he said.

Chiron looked at me, when I first saw him, I thought he would be all strict and business-like but he smiled kindly at me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, child. I am Chiron, the camp-activities director." he said, his voice was full of hospitality and kindness.

I was still a little stunned that the camp-activities director was a half- horse.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Horsey, I mean um…um…Mr. Chiron sir." I said, I turned beet red at my stupid and insensitive mistake.

I thought Chiron would go bonkers and blow up at my accidental insult but he just smiled, I could see Nico was trying to stifle a laugh. "Child, as much as I love nicknames, I would prefer if you'd stick with Chiron. Is that fine with you?" he asked, I nodded, "Um…yes. Sorry bout' that." I said in my most apologetic tone. Chiron smiled, "It's fine child. You should clean-up and get dressed, you'll find some clothes in the dresser, dinner starts at six." he said.

"Nico, will you show her to the undetermined cabin?" Chiron asked.

Nico nodded, "This way Carly." He led me to a small, cozy looking cabin with two small windows.

"Here's the undetermined cabin, sorry if it's empty, most of the kids who come here are already claimed by their godly parent once they step foot on camp. I guess you're godly parent will claim you a little later than the usual." he said reassuringly.

I smiled, "Thank you Nico…for everything. If it weren't for you I would have still been stuck in Los Angeles with pennies being thrown at my head." I said jokingly, Nico laughed, "Glad I could help. I'll see you at dinner." he gave me one more smile and left.

I stepped into the cabin, it was old and musty inside but it felt warm and reassuring at the same time. It had about 5 small beds in one row, a woollen carpet, a bathroom and a dresser.

I sighed and got myself comfortable.

I showered and got dressed, my outfit consisted of denim shorts, an orange Camp Half-Blood  
t-shirt and sneakers, and to top it off, my hair was tied down into a ponytail.

_This _was my typical outfit. _Not_ a chiffon dress. I just wore that because my stupid school rules.

I decided to explore Camp-Half Blood before supper, so I stepped out of the undetermined cabin and headed towards the volleyball court.

As I reached the court, a volleyball was headed straight towards me. Normally, a person would run and scream or close their eyes and brace themselves for the worse. Me? I faced the ball head on and gave it a good spike.

A boy of about 14 ran to me, he was tall and lean with swift and smooth blonde hair, sparkling teeth and blue eyes. He wore a muscle shirt and running shorts with flip-flops. You could easily have mistaken him as a beach supermodel instead of a camper.

Did I like him? No. Honestly, just because my father was a hunter doesn't mean I fall head-over-toes for some beefy, hunky guy. To make my point shorter; he's _not_ my type.

"Hey there! Wow, nice spike! Are you new here?" he asked, I smiled, "Yes…I'm not really from around here, I'm from London but I'm staying at Camp Half-Blood. My name's Carly. Carly Blaire." I said, the boy gave me a sparkling smile, "Well, a British gal, huh?" he said in a friendly voice.

"You sure know how to play your volleyball. My name's Tyler. Tyler Jones. Son of Apollo. Do you do any other sports?" he asked, "Yes. I can do archery and a little hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. That's about all." I tried to sound as truthful as possible without having to sound like a snob.

"Wow. You're some athlete. Well, anytime you want to you know…get _together_, I'd be more than happy to share some of my archery secrets with you." he said this all in a weird tone. Was he _flirting _with me?

I've never had any close contact with boys my age, let alone having them actually _flirt _with me. Okay, that was weird. How do I respond to that? Do I just answer with a simple _yes_ or _no_ or do I perform some sort of ritual to slip out of this situation? You'll have to excuse me for my cluelessness. I _told _you I'm not good with boys.

"Um…" was all I was able to say. Tyler smiled flirtatiously, "I'll be seeing you soon then, during dinner?" he asked. I just gave him a small nod. I guess he thought I liked him that's why I'm so speechless but honestly, I'm only speechless because I'm absolutely clueless on how to respond.

He gave me one last smile and ran off to join his chums. All of a sudden, I didn't really feel like joining the volleyball game.

I walked to the strawberry fields and lay down on the soft grass. It felt good, after all that's happened to me today, lying down and just _relaxing_ for once was just what I needed.

I sighed and breathed in the sweet fragrant air, it smelled of strawberries (obviously) and fresh spring dew. The sun was setting, it looked like a giant glowing disc, the clouds were in shades of deep pink and bright orange. It was so beautiful.

I heard someone clear his throat, I sat down and turned, Nico di Angelo had crashed my relaxation. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, I sighed and gave him a small smile, "No, not at all." I sighed and lay down, Nico lay down beside me, his hands behind his back, the way some people look like when their relaxing.

"So…what made you come here?" I asked, I didn't mean to be rude but I was just curious.

Nico smiled, "I need some relaxation too you know. This is the best place to start." he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, I turned beet red, I wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment on asking the question in the first place or for some other stupid reason.

I sighed and thought about my father, I missed him so much, I wish he was here now, he would understand what was happening, he would make everything better.

Nico looked at me, "Your thinking about your Dad, aren't you?" he asked. I stared at him in shock, "Are you some sort of mind reader?" I asked him, he laughed, "No, you just get this sad, far-away look in your eyes. You miss him don't you?" he asked.

"More than you can imagine…" I said, my voice was sort of cracked, I felt a searing hot pain in my throat.

Nico was silent for a while but he finally spoke, "I'm sorry Carly…about your father. I know how you feel…losing someone you love dearly. I felt it twice." he said in a sad voice.

I was so immersed in my own thoughts and sadness, I had never bothered to think about Nico.

"Nico…who were they?" I asked, Nico looked far off into the distance, "My mom…and my sister, Bianca." he said, I sensed so much sadness and grief in his voice, I couldn't bear to hear what happened to them.

"Nico I…I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you what happened to my Dad." I said. I felt that I owed him an explanation to my grief and my father's death.

I explained everything, my father, how he died and everything else, it felt good letting all my sadness out, sharing my story with someone I trust.

Nico listened carefully and told me about his mother and his sister as well.

"Can I let you in on a little secret Nico?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled, "Sure, what is it?" he answered.

"I'm mortally afraid of bears. After my father died, I couldn't stand even looking at a picture of those fuzzy monsters. I know it's not fair to them but, every time I see even a simple picture or stuffed head, I close my eyes. It hurts Nico…it really does." I said, my voice was shaky, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop the tears from falling on my face.

I sat down, turned around and buried my face on my hands, I didn't want him to see me like this, I _had_ to be strong, I didn't want to show anymore weakness than I already have.

Nico sat down and moved closer to me, he turned me around to face him. Then he did something unexpected; he hugged me.

He hugged me tight, it was a reassuring and friendly hug, it was warm and soft. It was like something you would give to a friend who's been hurt.

He smelled of honey and cherry, his chest felt warm and comfortable. Okay, I've never hugged any boy in my whole entire life except for my Dad but the hug Nico gave me felt the same. It was warm, comfortable and reassuring.

I just sobbed in his arms, breathing in and out, thinking about my father.

Suddenly, I heard someone speak, "Well, well, well! Do my eyes deceive me? Nico di Angelo's got a _little_ girlfriend!" I withdrew from Nico's hug and saw a girl who looked about 16, she was big, buff and burly, her hair was tied in a bandana, she had and a mean and mischievous glint in her eyes that said; _'If you mess with me, I'll tear you to piece by piece and dance on your grave.'_

For some reason, I wasn't afraid of her, she looked like one of those typical bullies that messed with children and took their lollipops.

Nico didn't look afraid either but he was turning tomato red out of embarrassment, "Clarisse, you don't understand, I was just-" Clarisse cut him short, "You were just giving her a hug? Please punk, even that sounds pitifully romantic, no matter how hard you try to deny it." she said all this in a spiteful tone. (though with the way she speaks, it sounded more like a snarl.)

"Chiron wanted me to tell you that dinner's started, and you better bring your little _girlfriend _with you." she said _girlfriend_ as if it was some sort of disgusting term.

Nico just gave her a scowl full of hatred, "Yeah we're coming, just go." he told Clarisse, clearly he was angry, but for some reason I was angry too. How can she just treat Nico like that? Oh well, you can't change a bully.

Clarisse gave Nico one last look full of hatred and walked off.

Nico stood up, "Come on Carly, it's time for dinner."

He helped me up and together we walked up to the dining hall.

* * *

******Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! ;) More chapters to come! :D**


	5. Chapter 5:I'm Fearless and stupid

**********Hey Guys!:D Here's the fifth chapter!;) Hope you enjoy!;D I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! :) Please review! :D**

* * *

**Carly POV**

We reached the dining hall, Chiron spotted us and walked (or is it cantered?) up to our direction. "Hello Carly, I see you've gotten yourself all cleaned-up and comfortable. You'll be seated at the undetermined table, I'm sorry if it's a little lonely there, but you'll be fine." he said graciously.

He pointed to a small table good for 5 to 10 people…well, it looked cozy enough.

A man dressed in a leopard skin outfit appeared next to Chiron, he was short and plump with curly hair. Imagine cupid without the bow and arrows or the diapers, dressed for a vacation in Las Vegas, that's sort of how this bloke looks like.

He looked at me with distaste, "Don't tell me we have another new brat, I mean…_camper_. Do we?" he asked Chiron in a sad and disappointed voice, like he wasn't so happy to see me.

Chiron looked at the man then he turned his attention to me, "Carly this is Mr. D, for Dionysus. He's the god of wine and he's also our camp director." he explained.

I started to wonder who in their right mind would hire a bloke like _that_ for camp director.

Mr. D looked at me wearily, "Don't worry child. I _never _wanted to be here in the first place. This is just my punishment from my _dear_ father, Zeus." He said '_dear'_ in a plastic voice, like it was a horrid thing.

I guess he read my mind (quite literally) being a god and all that.

I smiled, "Thank you Chiron, I'll be just fine." I replied. "Oh and it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. D." I added, looking at Mr.D, who seemed shocked at my response, like nobody has ever told him that in his life.

I gave Chiron one last look of thanks and walked up to the undetermined table.

Nico gave me a small nod and walked up to the Hades table, he was the only one there.

The other campers had already beat us here, there were so many of them, I couldn't believe this place could hold us all.

Then I saw him; Tyler. '_Oh, no.' _I thought to myself, _'Not him, please, please, please, anyone but him.'_

I know that sounded mean but after my first meeting with the chap, I don't think I can take _one more_ flirtatious gesture; I might _explode _(or just throw-up.)

He was seated with the rest of the Apollo children, they all had similar characteristics; they were all lean and tall and they all had blue eyes.

Just my luck, the Apollo table was right next to the undetermined table so technically, Tyler was right next to _me_. _Wonderful_, just _wonderful_. (Yes, I meant that sarcastically.)

"Hey Carly!" Tyler waved enthusiastically (too much for my taste), "I thought I'd be seeing you here." he gave me a flirtatious wink.

I gave him a small smile, "Yes well…good to see you too Tyler." I tried to sound jolly and upbeat but apparently I was unsuccessful.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Campers, may I have your attention please." he said through the microphone. Tyler gave me one last wink and turned his attention towards Chiron.

Well, I'm glad _that's_ over. _'Thank you Chiron'_ I thought to myself.

"Before dinner starts, I would like to introduce a new camper, Carly Blaire. Carly is all very new to this whole place to I would like to ask everybody to treat her with kindness and hospitality. Carly, please stand so that we may acknowledge you." Chiron said.

I stood up hesitantly, I tried to give everybody my best 'winning' smile but that was quite hard when you have about a hundred eyes turned to you.

Then I heard a voice from one of the tables, the campers in that table were all burly and muscular, and they all looked _very_ much capable of tearing me to pieces.

I realized it was that girl Clarisse, that had spoken, "Well if it isn't Nico di Angelo's little _girlfriend_! It's no wonder she fell for _that_ guy, the poor thing is the _new _girl!" she exclaimed in a teasing tone, and then she started laughing.

I turned beet red at her statement, I wanted to punch her _so_ hard and _so_ badly.

I was shaking with fury (quite literally), what have _I _ever done to _her_ to deserve _this_? The whole camp fell silent with shock at Clarisse's words.

All the campers were so quiet; you could hear all of us breathing.

I was still shaking; I had balled my fists trying to contain myself from beating her to a pulp. I turned to Nico, he had turned even _redder _than me, and apparently it was both anger _and _embarrassment that caused it.

I managed to stammer 5 words, "He is _not_ my boyfriend." I said through gritted teeth.

Chiron must have sensed a fight coming along because he snapped out of whatever shock that he had, and spoke, "Clarisse, please do not embarrass our new camper. Show some respect." he said in a firm voice.

Apparently Clarisse wasn't stupid because she stopped laughing and cleared her throat, "Yes Chiron." she said, but the look she gave me clearly said; _'We're not done here punk.I have more terrors in store for you.'_

I tried to stay calm; I sighed and slid back down to my chair. All eyes were still on me, I just wanted to melt into a puddle right there.

Besides Clarisse's little shout-out, dinner was quite good. The food was delicious, and the goblets were filled with any liquid drink you could ask for (non-alcoholic of course) so I had a glass of cherry soda.

After everyone had filled their stomachs, Chiron began to speak; "Now that dinner is finished, it's time for some camp-fire sing-alongs to be led by Tyler and his friends from the Apollo cabin.

I sighed; I guess I couldn't avoid Tyler no matter how hard I try. I might as well enjoy the camp-fire and be done with it.

Not all the campers joined in, they probably wanted to get some shut-eye, so there was quite enough space for all of us.

I sat down, trying to make myself comfortable, Tyler was tuning his guitar but when he saw me he smiled and gave me yet _another_ one of his signature winks. I gave him a small, friendly smile but nothing more…I _didn't _want him getting the wrong idea that I actually _liked _him because I've had _enough_ 'wrong' ideas for one day thanks to Clarisse.

Nico spotted me and took a seat next to me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, if I hadn't cried, he wouldn't have hugged me, if he didn't hug me then Clarisse wouldn't have gotten the idea that we were a _couple_.

I decided that now was a good time to speak to Nico about the whole incident.

"Nico…are you okay…you know, with Clarisse and all?" I asked him softly in a gentle tone.

"No not really…it's just really embarrassing you know, saying that you're my…_girlfriend_. I mean…not that that's a bad thing or anything! I mean…um…" Nico seemed at a loss for words, he was blushing now but I found that quite sweet of him, to say that I wouldn't make a bad girl friend…suddenly, the thought made me blush as well.

'_Carly, did you take you're medication? Have you gone completely daft? Put yourself together girl!_' I thought to myself.

I didn't notice that Tyler had started strumming his guitar, he gave me a wink, "This song is dedicated to a special someone. You know who you are." he said.

I must have been blushing terribly because Nico looked at me, "Does he mean you?" he asked, I don't know, maybe it was just my crazy imagination but I thought I heard a hint of _anger_ and _jealousy_ in Nico's voice. No, it can't be…must be my imagination.

Tyler started singing a song about a beautiful girl with sparkling eyes, how she turned some guy's world upside down, how she changed him for the better.

I found it quite revolting honestly. It sounded like one of those cheesy, romantic dramas that always ended with the girl realizing her _'true'_ feelings for the guy and then they date or get married and live happily ever after or both. Yuck.

Yet the other girls seemed to like Tyler, they swooned over him and drooled, like he was the best thing on earth next to nail polish and lip gloss. Again, _Yuck_.

After the song ended Tyler gave me yet _another_ wink, the poor chap might lose his eye if he keeps this up.

I could sense the other girls look at me with envy and loathing. Honestly, I wanted to tell them that they could _have_ Tyler for all I cared, I didn't _ask_ him to fall for me, he just _did_. Boys are _so _confusing…well, at least _Tyler _was.

"Okay so for our next song, we need a volunteer. Anyone?" Tyler asked; many girls, most of them from the Aphrodite cabin, raised their hands. Sadly, Tyler completely ignored all of them and called, what a _surprise_…me.

I saw that coming. Why me?

"What about you Carly? I'm sure you've got a radical voice." he said, showing off his sparkly white teeth.

"Sorry but I'm _not_ a singer…why not pick someone else?" I asked, trying to slip away but Tyler grabbed my hand and pulled me in front.

I looked at Chiron for support but he just gave me that, _'Everything will be fine, I know you can do it'_ look on his face. I looked helplessly at Nico, sadly, he just shrugged and gave me a sad look.

Great. I was alone. I had to sing without any choice whatsoever.

I sighed, "Well…okay. But I'm warning you, I'm _rubbish_ at this." I told Tyler exasperatedly. Tyler just smiled and asked me what song I wanted to sing, I decided to pick Taylor Swift's_ "Fearless"_.

Tyler smiled and began playing, _'Well,'_ I thought to myself, _'here goes nothing'_.

I started to sing the first verse:

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way**_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement**_

_**You walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh yeah**_

I checked to see if anyone was laughing but it seemed as if everyone actually _enjoyed _my singing. My gosh, have they all gone _mad_?

Oh well, I might as well continue;

_**So baby drive slow**_

_**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**_

_**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**_

_**You put your eyes on me**_

_**In this moment now capture it, remember it**_

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**My hands shake**_

_**I'm not usually this way but**_

_**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss,**_

_**It's flawless,**_

_**Really something,**_

_**It's fearless.**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

_**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

_**Oh-oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

The song finally ended, I expected the audience to be asleep or frowning or perhaps covering their ears because of my terrible voice but they just sat there, amazed and stunned.

Then the most unexpected thing happened; Nico started clapping then everyone else followed including Tyler and Chiron.

I must have been as red as a rose, I felt my face burning (not literally, of course).

The applause finally stopped, the Aphrodite girls just gave me a scowl and together, they left the campfire but everyone else stayed.

"Wow Carly…I _knew_ you had an awesome voice! Am I right Chiron?" Tyler said in a jolly tone. Chiron smiled, "Yes, she has a beautiful voice. It was quite lovely, though I think I prefer songs by Frank Sinatra." Chiron agreed.

Nico just stood there looking at me with a weird expression, possibly amazement.

"Are you sure I sounded good?…I'm really _rubbish_ at singing." I said, trying to convince myself that my voice couldn't have been _that_ beautiful.

"You underestimate yourself child…why don't you ask Nico what he thinks." Chiron said in a kind voice.

I turned to Nico, "Well…what _did _you think?" I asked him quietly. Nico was silent for a moment but he finally got a hold of himself, "You…you were amazing." he stuttered.

I blushed, and then I smiled, "Thanks Nico, that's really sweet of you." I'm afraid I looked rather stupid.

Tyler had an odd expression on his face; it was _definitely_ jealousy. You had to be blind not to see that.

I decided it was now or never to change the topic, I did a fake yawn, "Um…well, if you'll excuse me, I best get some rest…bye." I turned and walked up to my cabin.

I was about to open the door but I heard someone running behind me. I turned and found myself face-to-face with Nico, "Carly, um…I just…I just wanted to, um…say, um…" he was at a complete loss for words, so I decided to help him out, "You wanted to say your goodnight or did you want to say _um_?" I supplied for him.

Nico blushed, "Um…I…I…yeah, um, well, um…" he stuttered, I just smiled, then I did something so terribly _stupid_, I feel all queasy just thinking about it; I _kissed _him on the cheek.

I was definitely bloody _bonkers_ when I did it, I didn't know _what_ had gotten into me but I just felt an urge to do it.

It was just a light peck on the cheek but I still couldn't believe I actually did it…wow, it felt…_weird_.

I couldn't get myself to look at Nico's face but when I did; the look on it was absolutely priceless.

He was in so much shock, his mouth just hung open, his eyes were wide like someone smacked him on the face, and he stood so still, you'd think he'd turned into a statue. He was also red, _very_ red.

I smiled, I didn't know what to say but, "Well, night' don't let the bed bugs bite." I know, it was an absolutely _stupid _thing to say in this sort of situation but as I've told you many times, I'm simply _rubbish _with boys.

I turned the handle of my cabin door and stepped inside.

I heard Nico's steady footsteps, like he was trying to remember how to walk. He was probably trying to grasp what had just happened to him.

I couldn't help but smile, I felt all warm and bubbly inside. I've never felt this sort of sensation but it felt…_good_.

I showered, got dressed and went to bed. The weirdest part? I slept with a smile on my face. Why? I don't know, but if kissing a boy felt like this, even on the cheek, I had a long way to go on controlling my emotions.

But that will have to wait till' tomorrow.

I've had an emotionally _exhausting_ day, so right now, I just wanted to get some sleep.

I thought about what I said to Nico, _'Well, night' don't let the bed bugs bite.' _I smiled, closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

******Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! ;) More chapters to come! :D**


	6. Chapter 6:Advice from the winebloke

******Hey Guys! Here's the sixth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I woke-up feeling…what's the right word? Groggy? I suppose so.

I guess you're wondering why I woke up? I heard a knock; I sat up, my vision still blurry.

I unwillingly walked to up to the door, though the correct term might be _stumbled _because I was completely out of balance, but who could blame me? I just woke up.

I opened the door and found Tyler; he was dressed in his usual attire; a white muscle shirt, black running shorts and flip-flops. He gave me blindly dazzling smile, I expected him to be disgusted, since I was wearing ratty old pyjamas and my hair looked like it caught on fire and got stomped out.

"Morning Carly, I'm just here to give you you're activity schedule. Looks like your first class will be archery, with Chiron. You better get dressed, it starts in about 10 minutes." he said, I looked at the clock, _ten minutes_! I have only _ten_ bloody minutes to get ready?

Tyler smiled and gave me the activities schedule, I gave him a small smile in return, "Thanks for the schedule, but I best get ready…I don't want to be late." I said, Tyler laughed, probably amused at the way I said schedule, he probably heard _'she-jul'_ instead of _'ske-jul'_.

I can't help it, I'm British.

I gave him one last smile, I was about to shut the door but Tyler pulled me close to him, I was so close, I could feel his breath of my face. "You don't have to go _now_…maybe, just maybe you could spare…" he didn't finish what he was about to say, he moved in for a kiss on the lips, by the gods, I tried to pull away but it was too late.

My lips had touched his.

My eyes widened, I struggled free and kicked him on a place that should _never_ be kicked. I was full of rage; I slapped him hard on the face, "WHAT THE _BLOODY_ HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T YOU _DARE_ KISS ME YOU…YOU…YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, stomping on his foot with every ounce on strength I had.

Tyler was red on the face, "Carly I'm sorry it's just…let me _explain_!" he cried out but I had given him one last look of rage and fury, my expression clearly read; _'Don't you dare talk to me or even look at me from now on!'_

Before Tyler could _'explain'_ himself, I slammed the door on his face and locked it.

My lips were tingling, this is _not_ how I expected my first kiss to be like (not that I thought about it much, _mind_ you), and this is _definitely not_ the guy I was planning to have it with (again, not that I thought about that much). I decided to get over it and continue my usual morning rituals.

I showered and dressed, I sported my usual attire; denim shorts, a navy-blue t-shirt and sneakers. I tied my hair up to its usual pony-tail, I glanced at the clock, 3 more minutes…breakfast will have to wait.

I was still a little shaky after what happened but I managed.

I ran to archery class, luckily, I was only a minute late, which hardly made any difference. What a relief.

Chiron spotted me; he gave me a kindly smile and gestured to the class, "Good morning Carly. Welcome to Archery. Since all my students have already shown me their skills, I believe it's your turn." he gave me a bow and arrow, the bow was an elegant mahogany one, it looked very sleek and versatile. The arrows were thin and precise, they were absolutely beautiful.

"Just show me what you've got so that I may be able to evaluate you're skill and understanding in archery. Just try your best to aim and shoot the centre of the target, if you didn't get it, that's perfectly fine." he said kindly.

"Thanks Chiron, my dad taught me how to shoot but let's see how far I've gone." I gave Chiron a small smile then focused my attention on the target.

I remembered my dad's words, of archery and comfort, _'I can do this, if I can do it with Dad then I can bloody well do it here' _I thought to myself.

I held the bow, and grabbed an arrow from the quiver, I breathed in and shot it straight for the target; bulls-eye.

Chiron looked at me in shock, "Carly…do you mind doing that again?" he asked, I nodded.

I took another arrow and shot it, aiming for the centre; another bulls-eye.

'_Ooes'_ and _'aahs'_ came from the other campers, I didn't know why they were so surprised…this is how I usually shot my arrows. Chiron looked at me, his face was full of curiosity; "Carly…are you sure it was your father who was the mortal?" he asked me, "Chiron…he died. He…he was attacked by a bear. I _know_ he was the mortal." I replied.

"Very well, it's just…you could be a child of Apollo but since your father was the mortal, your mother is the goddess…but, we'll find out who she is, sooner or later." he said, but it looked as if he was talking to himself.

After archery, Chiron called me to him. I walked towards him nervously; did I get into any trouble? Maybe he wants to talk to me about my little spat with that snot-nosed bastard Tyler.

"Child, take these. You are a gifted archer; you'll be needing this to help you out of sticky situations. Your father has taught you well, he too, I'm guessing, was also a gifted archer." he gave me the beautiful mahogany bow and the quiver full of arrows. I didn't know what to say, it was a beautiful gift.

"Chiron…thank you. It's beautiful…are you sure you want to give _this_ to _me_?" I asked him hesitantly. Chiron just smiled, "Carly, I have my own bow and arrows, and I think you'll put these to good use." he said reassuringly.

"Oh, yes and I think you might be needing your own medical kit as well." he showed me a small leather satchel, "This has all your basic medical needs _and _ambrosia, the food for the gods…it has powerful healing propertied but don't take _too _much or you'll burn up." he explained. "I'll just deposit this in your cabin." he said.

I hugged Chiron (the way you normally hug a centaur) Chiron seemed surprised at my action (I get that a lot) but he pat my head, "Go now child. I think someone is waiting for you." he told me.

I gave Chiron one last word of thanks and walked out of archery class, bow and arrows at hand.

I found Nico waiting for me; he was dressed in his usual attire; a black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and an aviator's jacket.

"Hullo Nico…what brings you here?" I asked inquisitively, Nico glanced at my bow and arrows, I smiled, "You like them? They're from-" I was about to say _Chiron_ but Nico cut me, "Tyler?" he asked.

I could have sworn there was some sort of contempt in his voice…_Tyler_? Why would he think that? Tyler wasn't even in archery class this morning.

"Nico I…I don't know what you're talking about, Tyler was-" again, I was about to say '_wasn't even in our class'_ but Nico cut me short, "in your class? I bet you enjoyed it tremendously; I'm sure after he flirted with you and gave you the activity schedule he decided to escort you to archery to show you some of his 'moves' or maybe he gave you a little _kiss_." Nico said in a tone full of contempt.

"Listen Nico, if you would just-", Nico cut me short once more, "Listen? To what? Tyler's flirts and advice? How good it felt to kiss the _lovely_, _hunky_ and _gorgeous_ Tyler Jones? I don't need to; he's so full of himself, the both of you would make a perfect couple!" he exclaimed.

Okay, now _that _statement was a little (okay maybe _very_) harsh. I felt a sharp pang in my chest, like someone had stabbed it with an ice shard. How could Nico say those things? Doesn't he know that I have _absolutely_ no interest in Tyler whatsoever? Now Nico, the only person I had close to a friend, was stabbing me hard on the chest.

Something worse than despair swelled up in my heart; it was agony and pain.

I couldn't control it, my eyes started brimming with tears, "Well…I didn't k-know y-you felt that way…and I was actually s-stupid enough to think you w-were my f-friend!" I said, my eyes were filled with so many tears, I couldn't see.

Nico realized what he had said, he had a deep look of remorse in his expression, "Carly I…I…I'm sorry it's just…" I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't bear the pain of even looking at him.

I just wanted to run as far away from here as possible. Somewhere quiet and secluded.

So I ran into the forest, I brought my bow and arrows with me, I could hear Nico's voice, "Carly! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…just wait, _please_!" he exclaimed.

I kept running until I was in the thickest part of the forest. I stopped to wipe my tear-stained face. I was hiccupping now, a _horrid_ effect after crying. I sat below a tall oak tree, my eyes puffy from crying.

Why was I so vulnerable? How could I call myself Henry Blaire's daughter? Why did I break so easily?

I sighed, somehow I couldn't control it…tears were streaming down my cheeks, landing on the soft, mossy, forest floor. I knew that I shouldn't even be here but I had my bow and arrows…I'll be fine. I just wanted to bury myself and forget about everything, but I knew my Dad wouldn't have been proud…I was a Blaire after all, I had to be strong.

I just sat there for who knows how long, probably hours.

Then I heard a voice, my instincts got the best of me, in a flash, I stood up and grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed it at the source of the noise.

I found my arrow pointed at Mr.D. Oh…_that_ was embarrassing.

"No need to get all defensive with me girl. I mean you no harm." he raised his hands in a mock surrender. I blushed and withdrew my bow and arrow, "Mr.D…what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

Mr.D snorted, "Child, I am the god of wine, can't I go to the forest were things are _harvested _and _grown_? This is sort of like my territory if you know what I mean." he explained.

"Oh…" was all I managed to say, I sighed and sat down of the warm, mossy ground. My face was still puffed up because of the crying.

I thought Mr.D would have left me alone but he just stood there, I looked at him, surprisingly, the fellow had a look of pity in his face. "I should be asking _you_ what you're doing here." he said.

I sighed, "Sorry Mr.D…it's complicated. It's sort of a friend-ship thing." I said sadly. Mr.D looked at me, "Well it seems more complicated than that…are you in a relationship with that Nico boy?" Mr.D asked.

I turned beet red, "Oh _no,no,no,no,no_ absolutely _not_…we just had a misunderstanding that led to a very _painful_ quarrel…that's all." I explained.

Mr.D smiled, I never thought _that_ might actually happen but it _did_, "Trust your heart child. It will lead you to the right place. That's what I did and now I'm happily married to my queen; Ariadne." he said, I blushed, before I got to respond though, Mr.D was gone.

I just kept staring at that empty space where he had been standing. I decided that it was time to go back to my cabin.

I walked to the undetermined cabin, the sun had already set, it was dark but bright enough for you to see your surroundings, I stepped inside and breathed in the comforting, musty smell of the closest thing I have to home.

The clock read _5pm_. Dinner starts at 6.

I didn't even change, I just placed my bow and arrows next to my leather satchel, and plopped down on my bed. I might as well get some rest before supper…I thought about what Mr.D said; _"Trust your heart child, it will lead you to the right place." _I sighed, closed my eyes and took a nap.

Just a nap.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!:D More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7:I obliterate my headmistress

**Hey Guys! Here's the seventh chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

Dinner wasn't so great. I was seated next to that snot-nosed bastard Tyler, I didn't even want to look at him, but when I did, I saw him snogging another girl. Go figure.

My appetite wasn't so good either; in fact, I didn't eat anything except for some carrot sticks and a small portion of mashed potatoes. I just forked some of the other stuff, my stomach felt as if someone had poured concrete on it then pounded it with a jackhammer.

Chiron approached me, "Carly, is there anything you want to tell me? You haven't had any breakfast and now you're hardly eating any dinner. Are you sick?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"If you mean sick, as in, _emotionally_ sick, then yes." I replied softly. I sighed and pushed my plate away. I couldn't eat, not now…but why? Was it because of Nico? Maybe…or perhaps I'm just going bonkers like I'd always suspected.

I've been feeling this weird pain in my chest since Nico said those words; "_he's so full of himself, the both of you would make a perfect couple!" _Did that mean that _I _was full of myself?

The pain in my chest increased the more I thought about it…if _this_ is how real friendship feels like then I'd rather be alone.

"Chiron…I think I'll skip the camp-fire. I'm going to get some early shut-eye…if you don't mind." I told Chiron, I wasn't making any excuse because I felt absolutely horrible. "No child, it's fine…go and rest, I will see you tomorrow." he said in a gentle tone, I guess he could sense my pain.

I went back to the undetermined cabin; I changed into my night-clothes and just fell on my bed and tried to sleep.

Well, I _tried_ to sleep, but I couldn't.

You know that feeling that you get when you're _somewhat_ sleeping but there's something bothering you so you're not really _fully_ asleep? That's how I felt. I twisted and turned in my blankets but no such luck, I just couldn't fall asleep.

It was dark; I couldn't even see my own surroundings. I checked the clock; _11pm_. It was late.

I heard muffled running and footsteps from outside, and then I heard a loud crash, like someone had been thrown. I decided to investigate, so I grabbed my leather satchel, bow and arrows at hand.

I stepped outside, it wasn't as dark as my cabin but it was still dark. For some reason, my eyes adjusted quickly as if I was wearing night vision goggles, I could see everything now, it was strange…but I won't complain, it _was_ pretty cool.

I took a few steps forward, I gripped my bow tight, ready to spring into action if anyone…or _anything_ tried to harm me.

A few feet from my cabin I saw a horrid sight; Nico di Angelo was lying on the ground, his body seemed lifeless and paler then the usual, I could hear a groan.

My pulse quickened, I ran to Nico, I placed my hand on his chest, he was still breathing but it was ragged. My mind seemed to be running at an incredible pace.

I tried to choke back a sob, "Nico…Nico, can you hear me? What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked, gently shaking his limp body.

Nico stuttered, "C-Carly, g-go n-now! Leave me, s-she's going t-to come after you! It's a t-trap!" he said, I saw a puncture mark on his ribcage, oh no, _this_ is not good, I couldn't just leave Nico here alone…he would die.

Then I remembered something; _my leather satchel…the ambrosia!_ I quickly grabbed my leather satchel and pulled out the ambrosia Chiron had given me.

I opened Nico's mouth and poured some in, _'not too much though, it could burn you to ashes.'_ I remembered Chiron's words of caution.

I closed his mouth, Nico swallowed, the colour on his face turned back into its normal pale complexion. His breathing turned from raggedy to slow and steady…that had to be a good sign.

I felt his ribcage; it was a little better but only barely. "How do you feel now Nico?" I asked softly, Nico sighed, his eyes fluttered open and he squinted; "Much better, you have to-", he tried to sit up but he groaned in pain.

Despite whatever Nico had said to me, I couldn't bear to see him like this; I placed my hands on his shoulder and pushed him gently back down to the ground.

"Stay here and don't move, you'll only hurt yourself. Who did this?" I asked him, Nico gave me a sad smile, "Ms. Plummer." he answered, "I don't know how she came to camp boundary but she did, obviously she was hunting you down…I tried to stop her but-" before Nico could continue I heard a soft and deadly growling sound that sounded horribly familiar.

A massive creature leapt from the bushes, it was none other than Ms. Plummer, though she looked even uglier than when I last saw her (if that was even possible), she circled around me and Nico, her eyes full of hunger.

"You should have let me tear you to pieces and eat you, little half-blood, I could have spared you're scrawny friend…now I'm giving you one last chance to enter my mouth." she sneered.

I felt fury and rage bubbling up in my stomach, "Sorry Ms. Plummer, I'll pass, but I _will_ give you some of _this_!" before Ms. Plummer could respond, I grabbed my bow and quiver, I aimed for Ms. Plummer's hideous face and shot, she screamed in pain, I grabbed 2 more arrows, I aimed for her chest and shot.

Ms. Plummer screamed in agony, "Curse you little-" she never got to finish her sentence, she doubled-over and disintegrated into dust.

I ran to Nico, he was hardly breathing, I took his arm and gently put it on my shoulder, I supported him and ran to Chiron's cabin. I knocked the door frantically, "Chiron!Chiron! It's me Carly, please, Nico's hurt!" I exclaimed, the door opened and Chiron stood before us, his hair messy as if he'd just woken up (which I suppose he had).

He saw Nico and his expression turned grim, "What happened?" he asked, I was in so much shock all I could say was "Manticore attack." I replied.

I guess we must have caused quite a commotion because by the time we reached the Infirmary (which is located in the Big House) some campers had woken up.

Chiron laid Nico on one of the beds and started working on his wounds. He wrapped bandages around Nico's ribcage. Some of the campers surrounded his bed, that stupid bastard, Tyler was one of them.

"Serves him right trying to fight a Manticore on his own…what a show-off." Tyler gloated.

At hearing those words I was full of so much anger I couldn't even think, I launched myself at Tyler and grabbed him by the shirt neck, "YOU SHUT THE _BLOODY_ HELL UP! DON'T YOU _EVER _TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! GET _OUT_!" I shouted, I pushed him to the wall and he staggered over, his face full of shock, I guess he's never been treated like this before by a girl.

He gave me a look of hate, his blonde girlfriend from the Aphrodite cabin came rushing over him, "Come on Tyler my sweet, let's leave this _loser_ and her stupid boyfriend alone." she said in a scornful voice, she grabbed Tyler by the hand and led him out of the room.

Everyone was staring at me, I just ignored them at this point. Then I heard Chiron, "Everyone, he's starting to speak." he said, Nico started mumbling something, at first I thought it was _'Barley'_ but when I strained my ears I realized he was saying my name…_'Carly'_.

Chiron cleared his throat, "I think you should all give Carly some privacy to speak to her friend." he said, the other campers just shrugged and said their _'good-byes'_ and _'sorry's'_.

Everyone continued to leave until it was only Nico, me and Chiron. Nico continued to mumble my name, "Carly…Carly…Carly." it kept going on and on, each one turning softer and softer.

I walked to Nico's side, I placed my hand on top of his. "It's okay…Nico. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere…" I whispered, my voice cracking. Then Nico started to mumble something else, "Carly…I'm sorry..." he said softly.

I turned to Chiron, his face was full of kindness, I turned back to Nico, "It's okay Nico…I forgive you…and I'm sorry too." My voice was barely a whisper and it was squeaky too. I placed Nico's hand on my cheek, "I'm right here…" for just a moment, I thought I saw a smile on his face.

"I'll watch over him Chiron." I told our camp-activities director/doctor. Chiron gave me a small smile, "Alright child…I'll see you in Archery tomorrow." he said softly. He gave Nico one last look of kindness then cantered out of the room.

I looked at Nico, his shaggy, tousled hair and pale face. I touched his face softly, then I bent down and kissed his forehead. I pulled up his blanket and fluffed his pillow.

'_He'll be alright.'_ I thought to myself, I walked up to the mirror hanging on the wall, my sapphire blue eyes looked tired, dark circles surrounded them. My hair was a rat's nest and my skin was so pale from shock and fatigue.

I sighed and made my way to a small couch by the corner of the room. I lay down and closed my eyes, I was finally able to get some sleep.

But I didn't say it was a peaceful sleep.

I had a strange dream. Well actually…it wasn't really a dream.

I found myself in a cold, dark and gloomy palace. I was in front of a throne made of skeleton bones, sitting on the throne was a man. He was pale with intense, dark eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He seemed to have this powerful aura around him, he looked like…Nico.

I just stared at him, shocked at my revelation, I thought he couldn't see me but apparently, I was wrong.

"Hello Ms. Blaire." he said softly, I must have looked quite ridiculous, a girl in pyjamas with circles around her eyes and ratty hair.

"I, oh…you're talking to me?" I asked, Hades rolled his eyes, "Well of course I'm talking to _you_. There's no other _'Ms. Blaire'_ here is there?" he asked. I blushed at my stupid response, "Right, sorry, just give me a mo' to…compose myself." I said.

This chap must be Hades, Nico's father. Well, that explains why they look so much alike. I turned to Hades, "So…if you're actually _talking _to me, that means I'm _not _dreaming…so if I'm not dreaming am I _dead _or something?" I asked him.

Hades looked at me, his expression was neutral. "No you're not dead. Though my son…he was close." he said softly.

I thought I saw worry in his face but maybe I was just imagining it. "Lord Hades, Nico is fine. I'm watching over him tonight…"I explained. Hades expression turned to slight shock, "Did you just call me _Lord_ Hades?" he asked.

I was confused, was that a bad thing? "Well…you are Lord of the Dead…so yes, I'm calling you Lord Hades." I replied. Hades looked at me as if I was some interesting specimen, "Yes…well, I have called you here to check on my son Nico. Apparently he is fine…you are his, um…girlfriend?" he asked me.

"_No_…why?" I asked, Hades looked at me, "I've heard some rumours…about Nico being in a relationship with another half-blood…I just thought, you know…"

There was an awkward silence, I decided to speak up, "Lord Hades, your son is endearingly annoying, he's sweet and caring but…he's a just a good friend…that's all." I explained though I could feel my face burning up.

Lord Hades looked into my eyes with great intensity, like he was trying to find out if I was lying or not. He just sighed, "Very well…I'm sorry to have intruded your sleep. You may go back now." in an instant I woke up and found myself on the floor. I must have fallen from the couch when I was sleeping.

Nico was awake, gazing upon the window. I stood up, walked to him and gave him a good punch on the shoulder, Nico was taken aback, "Ow." he complained, "That's for almost giving me a heart-attack last night! What in blazes were you thinking?" I asked him.

Nico just smiled, "I'm glad you're back to normal…though you look tired." he said, I gave him a scowl, "Well apparently, your father decided to bother me and take away my sleep." I retorted.

Nico looked shocked, "You met my father?" he asked, "Carly, you have to explain." He said.

I smiled, "Yes, but first, you have to explain all that business about Tyler...how you knew about that _horrid_ kiss." I said mischievously.

Nico stared at me then his expression turned to embarrassment, "Okay…but you have to explain afterwards, alright?" he said, "Alright." I agreed.

So we started explaining.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!:D More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Everything's back to normal

******Hey Guys! Here's the seventh chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Nico POV**

Carly was starting to get the hang of Camp-Half Blood. It was during the campfire that she showed everyone what she's got…she sang like Madonna.

Okay, maybe _not _Madonna, but she was good. Her voice was so light and airy; it was beautiful in a waking-up-and-hearing-the-birds-chirp sort of way. Her voice was so melodic, I'm sure all the campers were stunned.

After she sang I did something stupid; I started applause. I've never done that before so I'll put that on my list of firsts.

After the campfire, I decided to say my…goodnight? No…okay, _maybe_. I had this urge to just follow Carly back to her cabin. Guess what? She _kisses _me on the cheek. Wow…it felt so weird, my face went all tingly and everything. So yeah, I guess I could put that on my list of firsts.

But I knew it was just a friendly friendship sort of kiss.

When Carly stepped inside her cabin, I tried to remember how to walk, let alone _breathe_. I seemed to be in a daze, like someone had slapped me on the face.

I had a goodnight's sleep. (It had _nothing _to do with the kiss if that's what you think…okay, maybe just a _little_ bit.)

The next morning, I decided to check on Carly, just to see if she was doing okay. I walked up to her cabin and saw her talking to Tyler. She was smiling and so was Tyler.

I decided to hide behind a nearby trash bin (okay, probably not the best place to hide).Then Tyler moved closer and closer to Carly, their noses touching and then he _kissed_ her on the _lips_.

Carly's eyes widened, probably out of shock and joy.

I couldn't stand watching it anymore…why? I should be happy for Carly, finding a new boyfriend on her second day in Camp Half-Blood, so why did I feel _angry_? I ran off to my cabin, hoping that what I saw was just a dream.

I decided to confront Carly after her Archery class. She had the nerve to look all appealing and cute in her denim shorts, navy blue t-shirt with her sapphire blue eyes and wavy Auburn hair, sorry…did I just say _appealing_ and _cute_? Forget what I just said. Just forget it.

"Hullo Nico, what brings you here?" she asked inquisitively.

She was holding a shiny, mahogany bow and a quiver full of arrows. She noticed I was looking, she smiled, "You like them? They're from-" I don't know what made me do it but I cut her short, "Tyler?" I asked. Carly looked shocked and confused, after a moment she spoke; "Nico I…I don't know what you're talking about, Tyler was-", again, I cut her short; "in your class? I bet you enjoyed it tremendously; I'm sure after he flirted with you and gave you the activity schedule he decided to escort you to archery to show you some of his 'moves' or maybe he gave you a little _kiss_." I blurted out.

I don't know why I said it but I just couldn't help it.

Carly looked at me pleadingly and innocently, which for some reason, made me more mad.

"Listen Nico, if you would just-" she pleaded but I cut her, "Listen? To what? Tyler's flirts and advice? How good it felt to kiss the _lovely_, _hunky_ and _gorgeous_ Tyler Jones? I don't need to; he's so full of himself, the both of you would make a perfect couple!" I exclaimed.

Carly looked hurt at my sentence, her face turned to an expression I knew all too well; pain.

Tears started streaming down her pale cheeks, "Well…I didn't k-know y-you felt that way…and I was actually s-stupid enough to think you w-were my f-friend!" she stuttered. Her eyes were full of sadness; they seemed to have lost their glow.

I realized what I had done but it was too late, Carly had run off. I chased after her but she was gone. She must have entered the forest. I should have been worried but I know she could handle herself.

I felt horrible…what happened? Why did I say those things? I've never been through this much trouble; I've never made anyone cry before. I felt sick in the stomach, I decided to skip dinner.

It was getting late; I think it was about 11pm. I was sitting on a bench near Carly's cabin…I couldn't sleep. Then I heard a growl. I turned and a huge hairy thing tackled me to the ground. It had the head and body of a lion, a tail of a scorpion and a face of a hideous woman…this _had _to be Ms. Plummer.

I grabbed her neck and tried to flip her but she made the first move; she swept her tail and hit my ribcage.

I fell on the ground, I felt my bones crack; I couldn't breathe without experiencing any pain. Then I heard a door close. Ms. Plummer heard it too, she turned to me; "I'll just lure your little friend here, it will be much easier to kill her…I'll use you as my little toothpick." she crooned.

I heard footsteps, I tried speaking but I just let out a groan. Suddenly I felt a hand on my chest, it was warm and soft. I heard Carly's voice; "Nico…Nico, can you hear me? What happened? Who did this to you?" she asked, it sounded like she was choking back a sob.

I needed to warn her about Ms. Plummer, "C-Carly, g-go n-now! Leave me; s-she's going t-to come after you! It's a t-trap!" I stuttered.

But Carly didn't listen, she grabbed something from her satchel and poured some in my mouth, it tasted like all the stuff I love; ambrosia. I felt better, but my ribcage still ached.

I tried to sit but I ended up groaning in pain, Carly placed her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the ground, "Stay here and don't move, you'll only hurt yourself. Who did this?" she asked.

I heard a soft growl, I heard Ms. Plummer's voice. "You should have let me tear you to pieces and eat you, little half-blood, I could have spared you're scrawny friend…now I'm giving you one last chance to enter my mouth." she sneered.

I was only able to hear Carly's last words; "Sorry Ms. Plummer, I'll pass, but I _will_ give you some of _this!_" she shot Ms. Plummer in the face then in the chest. Then everything blacked out.

I heard voices. One of them was Carly's, she was shouting at someone; "YOU SHUT THE _BLOODY_ HELL UP! DON'T YOU _EVER _TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! GET _OUT_!" she screamed.

I tried to reach out to her but my hands felt numb. I tried to call her; "Carly…" I said. I kept repeating her name. Then I felt a warm, soft hand touch mine. "It's okay…Nico. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere…" she said, her voice was muffled but I could still hear her. I can't believe she would rescue me after all that I said to her.

I felt horrible. I wanted to tell her _this_ more than ever; "Carly…I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"It's okay Nico…I forgive you…and I'm sorry too." she replied, "I'm right here…" she said softly.

I couldn't help but smile. Just hearing a soft, warm and reassuring voice is enough to convince you that everything will be fine. I haven't experienced that sort of thing since Bianca died.

After a few moments, I felt Carly's hand softly touch my face, then I felt her soft, warm lips on my forehead.

I woke up to find Carly sleeping on the floor, her hair was messed up and there were black circles around her eyes like she hasn't slept for days. I decided not to wake her up. I gazed upon the window, the sun was rising, it's rays reflecting on the window.

Then I felt a strong punch on my shoulder. Carly was standing beside me, her face in a scowl; "That's for almost giving me a heart-attack last night! What in blazes were you thinking?" she asked. I smiled. I was so glad she was back to her annoying, attractive self….okay, forget I just said _attractive_. Let me rephrase that; her normal _annoying _self.

She told me she met Dad. Oh no…not good. I told her to explain but then she told _me_ to explain about how I knew about Tyler's kiss. She said Tyler's _horrid _kiss…that sort of lifted my spirits.

I explained about how I hid behind the trash bin. I found out Carly had slapped Tyler on the face, shouted at him _and _stomped on his foot because she had _not_ asked for him to kiss her…and she _didn't _like him. Whoops.

Then she explained about her visit with my dad. It didn't seem so bad…I can't believe that he would check on me…last time I checked, he didn't give a damn about me, whether I'm dead or not.

But maybe, just maybe…he really _does_ care. Or not. I'm just glad Carly's back and that everything between us has been solved.

That's enough good news for one day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!:D More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9:Susan's crazy idea

**********Hey Guys! Here's the ninth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I can't believe I've been in Camp Half-Blood for a month, and yet, my mother still hasn't claimed me. It's February now, and Camp Half-Blood has started to grow into me.

I've made two new friends from the Demeter and Athena cabin.

The young girl from Demeter is named Susan Willer. She's 14 with bob-cut ginger hair, freckles and light green eyes. She's an optimistic and imaginative person, and she simply _adores _nature. If you pluck a single petal from a flower she'll go completely ballistic.

She doesn't really like Nico, she says that he has an aura of death and it disturbs her.

I keep telling her that he _is _the son of Hades and that it's completely normal but she just won't listen…she thinks it's just his personality. Oh well, I tried.

My friend from the Athena cabin is an intelligent girl named Annabeth Chase. I met her in the library, it turns out she's a natural at combat statistics and game plan. She's 16 with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and she has a boyfriend named Percy Jackson. I met him, he's quite funny actually.

Annabeth has known Nico for the longest time, because it was her, Percy and their friend, Thalia who rescued him and his sister Bianca.

Anyways, back to the story.

It was dinner and everyone was seated at their correct tables. As usual, I found myself at the undetermined table. Just me. Alone.

I'm not really _complaining_, but breakfast, dinner and lunch get quite boringand lonely without anyone to sit with.

Then all of a sudden, Chiron cleared his throat and started to speak through the microphone.

"Campers, I would like to make an announcement. For the first time in centuries, Camp Half-Blood will be having a Valentine's Day ball, which was requested by Cupid himself. _Everyone_ is requested to attend in their best and most formal outfits. Cupid will be making a special guest appearance in the ball to announce the 'King and Queen' of Valentine's Day." Chiron explained.

"Whomever he thinks is most deserving of this title, he will award them with a special…date." he said date like he's never used the word before.

All the girls from the Aphrodite cabin were giggling and whispering, I think I heard some people say _'Tyler and Stephanie are bound to win'_. Stephanie must have been that wonderful girl who called me a _'loser'_.

Dinner ended and everyone headed to the camp-fire, whispering about the Valentine's Day Ball. Everyone except me, Susan and Nico. Annabeth had joined the camp-fire with Percy.

The three of us walked to the strawberry fields, this was sort of our _'comfort place'_ when one of us felt gloomy.

I found a soft patch of grass and sat down; Susan sat on my right and Nico on my left.

"So…do you have any idea who you're asking out to the Ball?" Susan asked me.

"Honestly Susan, I don't know…I've never been _'asked'_to go anywhere by a boy. I've never even been asked out on a date." I replied sincerely.

"Really? Well, you're sort of lucky. I've been asked out about three times but I turned them all down…they were… how can I put this to words? Dense and Idiotic? Yup, that's how they were, dense _and_ idiotic.

I turned to Nico; he hasn't spoken since Chiron's announcement. "What about you Nico? Have you ever been asked out?" I asked curiously. "No." he replied flatly, "Most girls think I'm a freak and a loser…they judge me because of my dad." he continued.

He was silent for a moment, then he looked at me with his dark and intense eyes, "You're one of those exceptions…you don't judge easily." he said softly.

"That's because I've lived with discrimination my whole life. Ever since I've been studying in Westminster Academy for Young Ladies, people always judged me for being a weak, wimpy and snooty person. Some people didn't even believe that I was my father's daughter. I don't judge people easily because I want them to do the same for me…like you." I replied.

Nico was silent, he gazed upon the sky, he looked even paler than he usually is because of the light from the moon.

Susan cleared her throat, "So…why don't you guys take each other to the Ball?" she asked, I stared at her, completely taken aback.

"Susan have you gone mad? Are you sick?" I said jokingly putting my hand on her forehead.  
Susan just laughed, "No Carly, I haven't gone mad, I mean…why don't you and Nico go there as _friends_." she said.

Nico blushed, "Susan, even if we go there as _'friends'_ people will get the wrong idea. They _already_ have…who are _you_ going with?" he asked.

Susan just smiled, "Someone asked me…and I said _'yes'_. So that just leaves you two." she said innocently.

Nico looked at me hesitantly, "So…just as friends…" he said  
"It won't hurt to try…" I continued for him.  
"Why not?" Susan added in.

"So it's settled! Nico di Angelo is taking Carly Blaire to the Valentine's Day Ball!" Susan exclaimed, holding an invisible microphone. We both gave her glare, "as _friends_" she added softly.

Well, thanks to Susan, I'm afraid the Valentine's Day Ball won't go as I planned but it's worth a try. I mean, _how_ horrible can it get bringing a friend to a ball?

We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!:D More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10:A gift from Gran

**************Hey Guys! Here's the tenth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

Tomorrow is the Valentine's Day Ball and I have absolutely nothing to wear. Nothing at all.  
What am I going to do? We're supposed to be dressed to the nines but all I have is a dirty, ripped-up and raggedy chiffon dress. I'm doomed.

But all that was solved when I came from sword fighting.

I stepped into my cabin and found a long, pink parcel on my bed. On closer inspection there was a note, it read;

_Dearest Carly,_

_I figured you could use this for the Valentine's Day Ball in your camp. A friend told me you needed it badly. It was your mother's but she never got to wear it, pity really, but I know you will look beautiful in it because you look just like her. I hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Gran_

I read the note over and over again until I was quite sure the parcel was for me. I can't believe Gran would send this all the way from London to New York just for the Valentine's Day Ball. I already had a guess on who that _'friend'_ was; Susan.

I opened the parcel and found the most beautiful gown I've ever laid eyes on.

It was a white, two shoulder gown made of a sort of silky material that seemed to shine, there were silver patterns in the shape of stars and swirls.

The skirt was big and puffy and layered, like a typical gown; it came with a pair of white silk gloves and simple but elegant white heels.

Well…at least my outfit problem was solved.

I tried on the dress, and I had to admit, I actually looked good. I just hope the Ball won't turn out as a disaster for all it's worth.

I just have to keep my fingers crossed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!:D More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11:The Valentine's Day Ball

**************Hey Guys! Here's the ninth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

No one knows Nico is taking me to the Ball. Until now. Today is the day I've been dreading for the past few days; today is the Valentine's Day Ball.

I decided to curl my wavy Auburn hair using a curling iron I borrowed from Annabeth. I wore light blush and lip-gloss with the dress, gloves and heels that Gran had given me.

I looked into the mirror, I was ready. Well, as ready as I'll ever be at least.

There was a knock on the door… that must be Nico.

I opened it and found him dressed in a tuxedo, black trousers, dress shoes and a black bowtie. That did _not_ look like Nico di Angelo…but I had to admit, he pulled it off quite _well_.

He stared at me, all of a sudden I felt sort of uncomfortable, "Too much?" I asked. Nico just gaped at me like an idiot, "_Hello_? Earth to Nico? Are you still in there?" I asked, waving my hands in front of his face.

He finally snapped out of his little trance, I guess my appearance shocked him as much as his shocked me.

"Oh…um…" he didn't know what to say so he offered his arm in an old fashioned gesture. It was quite _sweet_ of him really. I graciously took it and together, we walked to the Big House.

I don't think Nico should have been _too_ shocked. All _lot _of the girls (mostly from the Aphrodite cabin) were dressed in elegant sequined dresses.

We found Susan holding hands with James Foster, gifted student in sword-fighting and hand-to-hand combat. He was lean and tall with black hair, olive skin and brown eyes. I was quite surprised that James had asked Susan out; she couldn't even hurt a fly.

I ran to Susan and gave her a hug, "Thanks so much for telling Gran…I don't know what I would do without the both of you." I told her. She just smiled and waved her hand, "It was nothing Carly, really." she said modestly. Susan had sported a light-green gown decorated _real _vines and flowers that matched her eyes perfectly.

Nico offered his arm once more, and together with Susan and James, we stepped in the Ballroom.

The Ballroom in the Big House was decorated lavishly with pink and red satin bows, paper hearts, a shining disco light and giant ice sculptures of swans and lovers holding hands.

It seemed as if a crowd of people started whispering when we entered, I was able to hear the words _'them'_ and _'Nico'_ and _'the new girl'_

Chiron was wearing a blue tuxedo and bowtie while Mr. D sported a purple tuxedo with a cheetah spotted tie.

The both of them were talking to a lean and lanky fellow with a tuft of blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and baby white skin, he was sporting a light pink tuxedo with a red bowtie and was holding a red bow and a quiver full of arrows with heart-shaped points, this had to be Cupid, you had to be completely _blind_ not to see it.

Nico cleared his throat, "Um…so Carly…what do we do now?" he asked.

As if on cue, Cupid had spoken through the microphone; "What are you waiting for lovely couples? Let's dance! Remember that the couple I deem worthy of being 'King and Queen' of Valentine's Day shall be rewarded a special date, courtesy of_ yours truly_!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, music started playing; it was a slow love ballad. Couples started swarming around the dance floor, doing slow dance, the others were just smooching like there was no tomorrow. I saw Annabeth and Percy smooching behind a potted plant.

I felt weird…_very_ weird.

Susan had started dancing with James, but James just kept tripping and stepping on her foot.  
"Ow."

"Sorry Susan!"

"Ow."

"Sorry Susan!"

It just kept going until Susan stopped dancing; James had to get an icepack for her foot.

Nico and I were just sitting on a table, I was playing with the spoon on my punch and Nico was fiddling with his bow.

Cupid spotted us, "Why aren't you two dancing or kissing?" he asked inquisitively, I blushed furiously, "Um…Mr. Cupid sir…we're just friends." I said quietly.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for Cupid, "Nonsense, I can sense this boy likes you! He's just too shy to admit it!" he exclaimed, and then he grabbed our hands and pushed us to the dance floor.

He looked at Nico expectantly, Nico just sighed. "Um…Carly…may I have this dance?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. Nico put his hand on my waist and held the other like a proper gentleman. I held his shoulder with one hand and held his hand on the other; we swayed on the dance floor together.

"Um…about what Cupid said…the thing about you fancying me…is that true?" I asked, turning as red as a rose. _Why _did I ask that stupid question?

Nico turned red as well, "Um…yes? I mean no! I mean yes! No, no! Yes…um as a friend? No! Yes! Um…" he said all this in a clumsy sort of tone.

I smiled, trying to make out what he said, "So…you like me as a friend?" I asked, Nico couldn't answer. I blushed, "So you _don't_ like me as a friend?" I asked, Nico still couldn't answer, he just stared at me.

"Okay so you neither _like me_ nor _not like me_ as a friend?" I asked, Nico blushed furiously, "Um…well…" was all he was able to say.

He was so endearingly annoying and clumsy I couldn't help but laugh. I sighed and put my head on his shoulders, "Well…whatever the case…I'm glad you saved me." I said.

I don't know what was going on but I just had this urge to say it.

"Honestly Carly…I want to tell you the truth. The day I rescued you from the streets of Los Angeles…the fact is… it was _you_ who rescued _me_." he said quietly.

I couldn't help but feel touched I removed my head from his shoulders and stared into his eyes, "How could_ I_ have rescued_ you_?" I asked, Nico smiled, "Carly, for the first time in years…you taught me how to laugh again…the way you smile and the way you talk, like everything will be alright. I know I've hurt you but you stayed beside me…you never left. Not after everything that's happened." he replied.

I didn't know what to say, "Nico I…" we were so close now, I could feel his nose touching mine.

Then I heard a noise, a loud and ear-piercing buzzing noise like a broken microphone. I felt a sharp pain on my head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!:D More chapters to come! Please review! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12:Mum's death sentence

******************Hey Guys! Here's the tenth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Carly POV**

I woke up in a white room. I found myself covered in white sheets. Am I dead? Probably not, because I felt a _lot_ of pain. I felt as if I've dropped and anvil on my head. My body felt numb, I couldn't move.

I turned and found Nico; he was sitting on a chair beside my bed, his head on his hands.  
"Nico?" I said, it was barely a whisper, I felt as if I'd swallowed a ball of fire.

Nico looked up; when he saw me he broke into a smile. He had dark circles on his eyes like he hadn't slept. "Carly…" he moved his chair closer, he held my hand tightly.

"Nico…what happened? I can't move…" I said my voice cracking. Nico's smile melted, "We found out who your mother is…but we didn't expect all _this_ to happen." he said, his face turned grim.

"Who? Who's my mother?" I asked, Nico looked at me sadly, "Artemis." he replied flatly.

The pain in my body seemed to increase, what did he say? My mother is Artemis? No_. No, No, No, No._ This _cannot _be happening. She's a _maiden_ goddess, she dedicated her life to be sworn _of limits from _boys and yet she broke her promise and went all _moony-eyed _for my father. No. I _can't_ believe it. I _won't_ believe it.

Nico looked at me, "Carly, I was worried…I…I" he trailed off. I smiled; he really was _endearingly _clueless and annoying.

Then there was knock on the door, Susan and Chiron stepped in. Susan's eyes were puffy from crying, Chiron had a sad look on his face.

"Child, we have to speak. Your mother she-" I cut him off, "My mother is Artemis…I know." I said.

"Child, it's much worse than that…we have to talk about this alone. Nico and Susan will wait for you outside." he said firmly.

I tried to sit up, I managed but it was painful. Susan rushed to me and gave me a hug, "I'm glad you're okay…" she said.

Susan gave me one last look of kindness and reassurance then stepped out. Chiron helped me stand up, "Meet me in my office. Nico will escort you there." he said.

He galloped out of the room, Chiron seemed very agitated for some reason, but I suppose I'll have to find out why myself.

Nico moved closer to me, "Carly before anything bad happens I…I want you to know that…" he couldn't continue, "Nothing will happen Nico…okay? I'll…I'll be fine." I answered, Nico gave me a sad smile, and then he swooped in and kissed me.

I had to admit, Nico was a _much_ better kisser than that stupid bastard Tyler.

His lips were soft and warm. I finally snapped out of my shock, I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair.

My mind was spinning, tiny sparks were flying in my head and they had _nothing_ to do with my condition.

We finally withdrew from the kiss. Nico looked as if someone had dropped an atomic bomb in front of his face. I might have looked the same but I didn't have a mirror to check.

"Uh...hum…nhum…" was all he said.

I smiled, "Don't worry; you're _much_ better this than that stupid bloke Tyler." I told him. Nico smiled, I held his hand and together, we walked to Chiron's office.

Somehow, the pain in my body seems to have lessened extremely.

It had _everything_ to do with the kiss.

We had reached Chiron's office, Nico looked worried, "Carly I could come with you-" he said but I cut him, "Nico…I can handle it." I said softly. Nico smiled and gave me a hasty kiss on the lips.

I entered Chiron's office; there was a stereo and a stack of Frank Sinatra CD's.

There was a desk stacked with files and papers; it was obvious that Chiron is quite busy.

"Hello Child…please, sit." he pointed to a chair by his desk.

I sat down; Chiron looked at me sadly, "I'll try to make this as quick as possible; You're mother Artemis is a maiden goddess. I am sure you are aware of that…but she also made a _dangerous_ vow…she had vowed that if she will _ever_ fall in love with a man and have offspring…she promised an execution to be made by Lord Zeus himself…to the _'un-holy'_ offspring she had created." he said all of this in a sad, slow and soft voice.

I tried to absorb all of this…an execution to be made by Lord Zeus…to her 'un-holy' offspring…that had to mean only one thing; I'm being sentenced to death.

I can't believe this…I thought my dad had fallen in love with a wonderful and kind woman…not a child killer! How could this happen?

I've felt that sharp pain in my chest, the kind of pain I feel when I've been struck hard emotionally.

Chiron looked at me with pity in his eyes, "I shall try to convince the council to break that vow…but it will be hard. You have a good heart Carly Blaire…I don't want them to take an innocent life without a second thought." he said.

I started getting teary eyed but I managed to control it. Chiron looked at me sadly, "Go now child…I will tell you what is to become as soon as I can." he said placing one hand on my shoulder.

I nodded softly; I walked up to the door and stepped out.

I started to sob; if _you_ were sentenced to death by your own mother _you_ would do the same. Nico ran to me, he held my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "Carly…you don't have to tell me what happened now…it's okay…I…I love you." he pulled me into a tight embrace, I took in the smell of honey and cherries…he felt so warm and reassuring.

I withdrew from his hug and wiped off my tears; Susan walked up to me and gave me another hug.

If I was going to die in a matter of days…I'm glad I could spend it with Nico and Susan.

A few more days of sunshine are all I need. Just a few more days.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I know you were expecting the whole 'Artemis' daughter' thing but I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter!:) Special thanks to Avalongirl55 for the constant reading and awesome reviews! :)More chapters to come! I'll try to update as soon as possible!;) And please, don't give any negative and offensive comments, this is my first Percy Jackson fan-fic so take it easy on me! :(**


	13. Chapter 13:A mother and daughter chat

**********************Hey Guys! Here's the tenth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I couldn't sleep. My head was spinning with a thousand things…my mom…my dad…Nico…and most importantly…death.

I am _definitely_ not going to die. I forbid it; I will have none of this _'execution by master bolt'_ business. I thought of this over and over again.

If I couldn't sleep, I _might_ as well get some air.

I got dressed, grabbed my bow, arrows and leather satchel and stepped out. I breathed in the cool night air, for some reason, when the moon is at its brightest and fullest I feel…stronger. My mind seems to clear up, and I feel power and wisdom flow through my veins.

It's probably because I'm the daughter of Artemis; she's not only the _'huntress'_ but she's also associated with the moon, while her brother Apollo is associated with the sun.

I walked to a deep part of the forest, full of trees and grass. I found a comfortable place under a giant sycamore tree and sat down.

I heard a noise, like hoofs trotting towards me…I grabbed my bow and arrows and instinctively aimed it towards the sound.

It was a deer. I don't know why but I was positive that it was a female. Even though it had antlers. But that was the amazing part; the deer was like no other deer I've ever seen.

It was elegant with shining golden antlers and bronze hoofs; its fur was glowing silver like the moon. I couldn't believe it but this must be Ceryneian Hind or Cerynitis; Artemis' sacred animal.

It looked at me, for a few minutes, we just stared at each other silently. I put down my bow and arrow, the deer trotted closer to me, it was even more beautiful up-close.

I don't know what made me do it; I stretched my arm outwards, until it was a few inches from the deer's muzzle.

I waited for it to respond, it moved in closer and I felt my hand touch its soft, silver fur. Then it withdrew and looked at me with its mellow, brown eyes; I think she wanted me to follow her.

I grabbed my satchel together with my bow and arrows, the deer waited, when she saw that I was ready, she sprinted off, deeper into the forest.

I followed her, when I finally caught-up; I realized she had led me to a silent, crystal blue spring.

A woman who looked about at her 30's was standing by an oak tree. She was dressed in an elegant white _peplos _(a Greek dress worn by women). She had shoulder length Auburn hair like me, but her eyes were chocolate brown, not like my sapphire blue ones. She was holding an elegant silver bow and she had a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back. I knew all at once that this was my mother; Artemis.

I didn't know whether I should be mad at her for her stupid vow and death sentence, or if I should be happy at finally meeting my mother.

The deer trotted to her, it sat down beside her, she looked at it fondly and gave it a gentle pat on head. "Very good my dear…thank you for bringing her here." she whispered softly.

She didn't look like a ruthless killer or a cruel person…she had that same kindly expression my father always had. She turned her attention towards me and gave me a smile, "Carly…my sweet angel…I've missed you _so_ much." she said gently.

Her voice was light, kind and soft, like tiny little bells ringing all at once.

Somehow, a distant memory came to me; my mother's face, looking fondly at me from my crib, my father right beside her…it was foggy but I could still remember it.

"Mum…" was all I managed to say, she looked at me, her kind expression turned to sadness.

"Carly…I'm so sorry for not claiming you sooner…things have been messy.  
I'm so sorry for whatever fate I have brought to you. I was stupid, young and foolish…I hadn't any idea how it was like to finally have a child to love…or a husband.  
I had broken my sacred oath…your father was the most extraordinary man I've ever met. He was kind and gracious…he always thought about what I wanted and he gave me the respect that most women don't get from men.  
When I had you, I was so overjoyed…I forgot about the whole oath. It is my fault that you are in this mess. I'm so sorry my love…I really am." she said softly.

I didn't know what to say…it's a rarity that you get an apology from your mom or an adult let alone a _goddess_.

She moved closer to me and swept a strand of hair from my face; she bent down and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Remember Carly…it's your emotions and thoughts that make you who _you _are…not your past actions. Don't bottle up your feelings my love…they may save you one day. _Tomorrow _matters more than the past…you are my _one_ and _only _daughter and child; the daughter of Artemis…_and _you are Henry Blaire's daughter. _Never _lose sight of that…I know you will do what's right in the end. I love you…" she said, she gave me a hug and vanished.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the mossy floor of the forest, my bow and arrows beside me with my leather satchel and…a silver locket.

I sat down and got the locket, I opened it and found 2 pictures…on one side was a worn down photo of my father, he looked younger but other than that, he still had those kind, sapphire blue eyes and crinkles around the eyes from smiling a lot.

The other picture was a family shot; my mother, and my father right beside her, she was holding a baby with sapphire blue eyes and a tuft of Auburn hair all bundled up in blankets, tight in her arms, like she never wanted to let her go.

I tried not to cry but I remembered what my mother said; _'Remember Carly…it's your emotions and thoughts that make you who you are…not your past actions. Don't bottle up your feelings my love…they may save you one day.'_

So I let the tears fall down my cheeks…but this time they were made with love and happiness.

I latched the locket around my neck, gathered my supplies and ran back to camp.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter!:) Again, a special thanks to Avalongirl55 for the constant reading and awesome reviews! :) More chapters to come! I'll try to update as soon as possible!;)**


	14. Chapter 14:Four kisses and counting

**************************Hey Guys! Here's the fourteenth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Carly POV**

After my little chat with mom I decided to just watch the sun rise…I was too anxious to sleep. Chiron would be arriving today, to bring the news on my _'execution'_.

He said he'll try his best to convince the gods to stop it but it will be _tricky_.

I got dressed in my denim shorts, a light-green t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I tied my hair up to its usual pony-tail and stepped out of the cabin.

I walked to the dining hall, trying to forget about my worries but I found that quite hard to do on an empty stomach. The rest of the campers had already beaten me; most of them had already started munching down on cereal and toast.

After breakfast, I decided to lounge around the strawberry fields.

I found Nico sitting on the soft grass; I realized I hadn't seen him in breakfast.

He's my best friend, and now…we _kissed_. I don't know what to think of it…were we a couple? Or maybe we would just kiss and forget about everything. Is our friendship ruined because of that simple kiss? No. I _won't_ let it come to that.

I walked up to him, "So…aren't you having any breakfast?" I asked him.

"Not hungry…" he mumbled absentmindedly. I was worried…what's wrong with Nico? Is he alright?

I knelt in front of him, I looked at him straight in the eyes; those dark and intense eyes capable of showing great grief _and_ great compassion.

"Nico…tell me what's wrong…_please_. I want to help." I told him gently.

Nico frowned, "You can't help Carly…you can't. I'm worried about _you_…I don't know _what _I'm going to do, what kind of friend just stands still and does _nothing_? I'm worthless…I-"he never got to finish his sentence; I held his shoulders and kissed him.

I let go, Nico was surprised but not as surprised as me. I can't believe I just _did _that. I had to admit, it _did_ feel good. All my anger, frustration and confusion melted when my lips touched his.

"Don't you _ever_ say that! You're brave, smart, compassionate and strong… you're the most extrodinary friend I've ever had besides Susan…nothing less. I won't have any more of this _'useless'_ talk, okay?" I told him, Nico looked at me, for a second, I thought he was going to leave me kneeling on the grass, confused after the kiss, but he just smiled.

He placed his hand on my cheek, leaned forward and kissed _me_, he withdrew and looked at me, "Okay." he replied.

Tiny sparks were flying in my head, popping and whirling like mad.

I was so happy and yet I was so _utterly _bewildered; what's _happening_? Me and Nico had shared _3_ kisses…what am I to do? Are we still going to keep our _'friend'_ status? Or are we going to officially become a _'couple'_.

Nico seemed to read my mind, "You know…if you're okay with it…it can happen. I mean…only if you want to." he said, his face was turning redder by the minute.

I smiled, "First things first…are _you_ okay with it? I mean…what do you see in _me_? There are so many other girls out there…I'm just a needle in a haystack." I asked.

Nico smiled, "True…but they're not _you_. I like you Carly…since I first saw you. You're just…amazing. So the answer is, _yes_." he replied. I smiled, "Yes." I answered back.

Nico gazed at my face, he swept a strand of hair, he placed one hand on my cheek, and he leaned forward and kissed me.

It wasn't like the previous kisses.

Instead of sparks, I felt like there were fireworks exploding in my head. I ran one hand through his hair and the other one on his face.

I used to think kissing was gross and mushy…I _still_ do. But now, it was _endearingly _gross and mushy.

We withdrew, Nico cleared his throat. "I think we should check on Chiron." he said. He gave me a sly smile and offered his hand.

I willingly took it and together, as a couple, we walked towards Chiron's cabin.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the short chapter! More chapters to come! ;) I'll try to update as fast as I can! Please review and don't be too harsh. :)**


	15. Chapter 15:My bucketlist

**Carly POV**

Well, it was final…I'm going to Olympus tomorrow. I have a day to enjoy myself before I die. I have 24 hours to enjoy myself, to be more exact. Splendid.

Chiron looked grim; like someone had died…I believe the correct term was _'about to die.'_

Yes, he came back looking like someone was _about_ to die.

Chiron said that someone will be taking me there…neither Nico nor Susan could come.

I couldn't believe it! It's _my _execution and the gods won't even allow my boyfriend and my best friend to come!

I might as well finish-up my bucket-list…let's see; kiss a boy. Check. Begin a happy relationship. Check. Have a BFF. Check. Skydive. No check. Find out who my godly parent is. Check. Get executed by my own godly grandfather. Almost check. Make a wish before I die. No check…yet. Have a crazy and memorable, near-death vision. No check…yet. Give that bastard Tyler a piece of my mind. Check. But I'll do it one more time for good measure.

Oh wait…I forgot. Guess who won the title of 'King and Queen' of Valentine's Day? Yes, it was Tyler and his _wonderful _girlfriend Stephanie. Am I jealous or mad? Nope. In fact, I'm simply overjoyed!

Tyler and Stephanie had left for their little date hosted by Cupid. No Tyler. No problem.

There's just one bloody little problem; I'm about to die and Nico can't come. Neither can Susan. I tried to convince Chiron to let them come but he said that it's not in his authority to decide who comes or not. That's the god's decision.

So I'm spending as much time as possible with Nico and Susan.

We're having a picnic by the strawberry field. Susan went nutters when she heard about…you know…Nico and me. Here are the details of our little chat;

"Hey Carly! Why are you and Nico holding hands…and why do you guys look like that? Is there something I need to know?" she asked.

"Um…Susan. It's kind of hard to put to words but…me and Nico…Nico and me, we're…a couple." I told her slowly and calmly.

Susan's face clearly said_; 'You're joking, right?'_

I shook my head.

Susan started laughing like a maniac, and then she stopped and said, "Congratulations!" like nothing happened. My friend can be so _weird_ sometimes. Okay…_most_ of the time. But that's probably why we get along.

So that's pretty much what happened.

Now we were lounging in the strawberry fields, gazing upon what might be my very last sunset. Sad, really. But it's the truth.

Nico was quiet since the talk with Chiron. That's not good.

"Nico…I know you're upset about not coming…I am too. But you know, you _might_ as well spend as much time as you can with me if you really don't want me to go…I'll try my best to convince the gods but…if it doesn't work…I don't want to spend my last sunset with you bottled-up." I told him gently.

Nico looked at me, his eyes full of sadness, "Carly…I'm trying to convince my dad to help you…I don't want to lose you…not now." he said.

Susan bit her lip, "Um…don't mean to barge in but…she's right Nico…make the best out of your precious time with your girlfriend." she said.

Nico looked at me, he smiled, "I guess your right…" Susan was shocked at his answer; not everyone said she was right.

I hugged Nico, "It'll be fine, I promise…I'm not letting the gods take my life without a fight." I let go and gave him a smile, "Let's continue with our peaceful little picnic shall we?" I said nonchalantly.

So we watched the sunset together.


	16. Chapter 16:Changing a fate

**********************************Hey Guys! Here's the sixteenth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Nico POV**

I think I'm going mad. Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating, but it's true! I'm supposed to be the son of Hades…most of the campers think I'm an anti-social freak and now…I have a girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong…I like Carly…a lot. If you're the mushy type then fine, you could say I love her.

I love the way her wavy Auburn hair is tied into a ponytail, I love the way a single strand would usually fall into her face, making her look so natural, like she's not even trying to look beautiful.

I love the way her bright sapphire blue eyes seem to look into your very soul, the way they're filled with kindness and compassion. I love the way someone tells her a joke that's not even funny but she laughs anyway, just to make the person feel good.

I love the way she smiles, the way those little dimples appear on her cheeks. I love the way she runs so gracefully like an athlete.

I love the way she seems to understand me, the way she would look at me and judge my personality through heart not reputation or parentage.

I love the way her lips feel, soft and warm on mine. I love the way she runs her fingers through my hair.

The list goes on and on.

Now, I don't know what to do…she's about to be executed by Zeus for something she isn't guilty for. I never liked Artemis…she took Bianca away from me. I disliked her. Now, I hate her.

Bianca said it's dangerous for a child of Hades to hold grudges but…how can I not? I guess I'm trying to control my anger but that's really hard.

So I'm sure you're wondering how I felt about my first kiss with Carly in the infirmary.

I wasn't expecting it. I think I was tired but I just swooped in and kissed her. How did it feel? It's hard to say…it sort of felt like riding your first two-wheeled bike; thrilling and new. Carly's lips were so warm and soft, she smelled faintly of lemon and strawberries.

How did the next three kisses feel like? Awesome. I know it's a shallow answer but the feeling is hard to put into words. I felt like my head was about to explode, like there were tiny little fireworks popping inside it. The more times we did it, the stronger the fireworks got.

Now…I'm about to lose her. But I'm _not_ going to let that happen. Desperate times call for desperate measures; I needed some help from dad.

So I gathered up my stuff and headed to the Underworld. I've got less than a day to change Carly's fate.

* * *

**Hey Guys! More chapters to come! ;) I'll try to update as fast as I can! Please review and don't be too harsh. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Uncle crashes breakfast

******************************Hey Guys! Here's the sixteenth chapter!;) Please review! :D! I need more reviews to inspire me to continue!:) I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I woke-up early, my head spinning and throbbing. I don't know what the bloody heck was going on with me.

Ever since I was claimed 'child of Artemis' I've been having head-splitting headaches and unbearable nausea…then, there's the voices.

I've been hearing eerie and murky voices when I'm asleep…they whisper things. They whisper treachery, humiliation and betrayal…and they say it's _my _entire fault. For what? For being born. For soiling Artemis' virginity.

Oh _come_ off it! I don't mean to be harsh but it's my _mom_ who decided to marry my dad.

Of course, I didn't tell Nico. He'll go completely mental. I didn't tell Susan either. She'd go mental _and_ tell Nico.

But the pain in my head was getting unbearable. I couldn't even open my eyes because of the pain.

How painful was it?

I felt as if someone had dropped a hundred anvils on my head, _and then _he/she decides to drop a hundred _more_ then he/she decides to hit me with a sledge hammer for good measure.

That's pretty much how it felt like.

If Zeus was going to execute me, at least it will rid me of this stupid pain.

The pain stopped abruptly. Yes, that's how it usually is. I feel unbearable pain and hear horrid voices, and then the blasted pain stops abruptly as if _nothing _happened.

I got dressed and stepped outside; the sun was rising…it was probably 6am. I decided to go for a swim by the lake in the forest.

I got dressed in my bathing suite and put on a large t-shirt on top. I grabbed my bow and arrows ( just in case there are any wild and rabid Ms. Plummer's out there) and ran towards the forest.

It was a nice and quiet morning. I removed my t-shirt and ponytail, my Auburn hair fell into a wavy mess on my shoulders and I cannonballed into the lake; the cold water was refreshing and revitalizing.

I just floated on my back, the cold water supporting my body. I looked at the morning sky; it was dotted with tiny clouds the colour of orange juice and cotton candy. I can't believe that this could be the last time I would ever be able to swim.

I breathed in the sweet forest air, it smelled of damp moss, mowed grass, morning dew and tree bark.

I dove underwater and resurfaced, and then I heard a voice, "Looks like someone's enjoying herself."

I turned and found a boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and blindingly white teeth. He wore a shirtless tee, running shorts and sandals.

My instincts reacted faster than I could; I got out of the lake, grabbed my bow and aimed for the guy's face.

"You make _one_ wrong move Tyler, and I'll pierce you're pretty little face like a shish kebab." I warned the intruder in my most dangerously soft voice.

Tyler just laughed, his eyes glinted with mischief, "Oh don't worry Carly…I'm just here to settle the score. I'm not letting some British chick make a fool out of me in front of everybody in the infirmary. So you won't have to worry about the pain Zeus will give you when I'm done with you." he said in a vengeful tone full of malice. Then he pulled a long sword out of nowhere.

Okay…_creepy_ much?

But it was effective…I couldn't just _kill_ Tyler on the spot, I only meant to _'pierce'_ him as a threat. I didn't say I'll really _do_ it. What am I to do? I've only got my bow and arrows against Tyler and his wickedly sharp blade that could tear me to pieces.

Sure, I could shoot him into smithereens but he could just dodge it, being the son of Apollo. Then he could just stab me and be done with it.

So I did the most sensible thing when you're in my situation; I dropped my bow and quiver full of arrows. Then I raised my hands as a gesture of surrender, "Okay, fine. I surrender. What are you going to do now?" I asked nonchalantly.

For a moment Tyler was shocked at my sudden gesture, but he soon regained his composure.

"Well, since you're so cooperative, all I want is…a kiss." he said.

I was flabbergasted. Was the bloke going _mental_? In case he hadn't noticed, I have a _boyfriend_! Oh no…I _can't _do this…unless. An idea popped into my head…let's just hope it works.

I changed my expression from shocked to flirty, "Oh well…of course. Who _wouldn't _want to share a kiss with the lovely Tyler Jones…" I said in a slow, flirty tone.

I moved slowly towards him, until we were face to face, I placed one hand on his chest and slowly pushed him on a tree. I leaned forward, my hand placed on his face, Tyler was falling for it.

He let go of his knife and it fell on the ground.

I moved in closer and closer until we were nose to nose…Tyler was looking at me with a dreamy expression on his face…I inched a little closer, my hands on his shoulders…then I let go and punched him.

What? You thought I would _kiss_ him? Over my _cold, dead_ body.

I punched him so hard, I heard a loud _'clack'_ on his jaw and a tooth fell out (_gross_) and then I kicked him hard in a placed that should _never_ be kicked.

Before he could react, I gathered my stuff and ran as fast as I could back to camp.

Breakfast was rather peaceful after what happened to me. Though I was rather shaken-up, Susan asked me what happened so I told her.

Then the strangest thing happened; a red Maserati landed in front of our table and smashed the other tables next to it.

Wow, talk about making a 'grand' entrance.

A guy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and blindingly dazzling teeth came out. He wore a sleeveless tee, shorts and sandals. For a second, I thought it was Tyler but the guy looked way older; maybe about 18.

You could have easily mistaken him for Tyler's twin brother.

"Hey! Don't mind me, I'm just here to fetch my niece!" he waved his hand as if he were some sort of superstar.

Everyone's eyes were on me, "Um…" was all I managed to give them.

"Hey Carly! Long-time no see! If I remember correctly, last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a loaf of bread!" he said warmly.

"Um…who are you, exactly?" I asked, I didn't mean to be rude but when someone crashes his red Maserati right in front of your breakfast table and says _'I'm here to fetch my niece!' _you'd ask the same thing.

The guy waved his hand, "Why I'm your Uncle Apollo!" he said happily. The girls from the Aphrodite cabin were whispering and giggling excitedly. "I'm here to pick you up for your trip to Olympus!" he said merrily, as if I'd won some sort of contest.

"Oh…right. Okay…I'll just get ready. But in the meanwhile, um…_Uncle_…could you please park your car somewhere more…roomy?" I asked politely.

It was strange calling a guy old enough to be my brother 'uncle'. Then again, I'm a half-blood, things like that always happen.

I had no time to dilly-dally though. My execution was coming…but before that…I have to say my good-byes. To Susan…Chiron and…Nico.

* * *

**Hey Guys! More chapters to come! ;) I'll try to update as fast as I can! Please review and don't be too harsh. :)**


	18. Chapter 18:A soul for a soul

******Hey Guys!:) Sorry for the long update! :( I'm just really busy now a days! I'd like to thank all those faithful, caring readers who inspired me to continue!:D This chapter is for you! ;D I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I knocked on the Hades cabin door; it swung open revealing…nothing. Nico's room was completely empty.

I started freaking out…where was Nico?

I checked all over the room, but there was absolutely no sign of him, as if he'd…vanished. Then I instantly knew; Nico had gone somewhere using shadow travel. It was so obvious…goodness me, I'm _stupid_…but where had he gone?

I looked at my reflection in the mirror…I hardly recognized myself; it was like looking at an entirely different person.

I was sporting a silk, elegantly embroidered _peplos_ (a Greek dress worn by women), my wavy, auburn hair was untied so that it fell on my shoulders. The worst part? I was wearing _make-up_.

I don't mind wearing a fancy dress and having my hair untied and loose but make-up. Over my _cold_, _dead_ body.

Sadly, Apollo forced me to wear it. He said that I should look 'presentable' in my trial, being the daughter of Artemis and all that. So he told some of the Aphrodite cabin members to give me a little _'make-over'_. Yuck.

I suppose I didn't look bad but I didn't look like…_myself_. You know, the _real _Carly Blaire.

My lips were scarlet red, my cheeks were rosy pink with blush and I was actually wearing mascara.

Then I heard a voice behind me, "If Nico was here, he'd probably gawk at you like an idiot." I turned and found Susan; she was dressed in a light green t-shirt with jeans and muck boots.

She smiled and walked over, giving me one of her signature bear hugs. For a tall and lanky girl, Susan was quite strong.

She let go and I noticed her eyes were a bit puffy. She sniffed, "Carly…please come back alive. You're the only friend I've got…well, besides Nico but he's you know…sort of an idiot." she said.

I smiled, "I'll try my best. You're the most bloody wonderful friend I've ever got as well. But if anything does happen to me…I want you to move on and stay strong, okay?" I explained gently.

Susan sniffed, tears started to spill from her eyes, and then she nodded. I gave her a hug, and she started crying.

"Speaking of Nico…have you seen him? I need to say…good-bye." I said, Susan looked at me and shook her head, "Not since yesterday. I hope he's not off doing something stupid…he gets into a lot of trouble because of It." she said.

"But…I need to see him. Susan, I'm about to _die_. If I can't see my bloody boyfriend, there's no use for a trial, Zeus could just swing his bloody lightning bolt and be done with me already." I said, and I couldn't help it but tears started welling around my eyes, I tried to hold it because of the mascara but there was no use.

We stepped outside, I tried to compose myself but someone bumped into me. It was Annabeth; she looked tired and worried, "Carly, its Nico. He's gone." she exclaimed.

"I know but where is he?" I asked, Annabeth grimaced, "I…I bumped into him last night…he said he was just visiting his father…but he knew your trial would be today…how could he just _leave_ you like this? I wanted to ask him but he disappeared…then I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find you. Carly…Nico's _up _to something…that part I already know…I have a feeling he's trying to break the vow and save you. Carly…I think he's going to give up _his_ soul for _yours_."

I just stood there paralyzed. Nico was giving up his life for mine? Not if I can help it.

I have to stop Nico…but my trial…the trial will _have _to wait. I've got to save my bloody boyfriend from the worst decision he's ever made.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D I'll try to update as fast as i can! _Please, please, please_ review! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: It's not really goodbye

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm just really busy now a days.:( I'd like to thank all those great readers for the awesome reviews, thanks for sticking with Carly through thick and thin.:D The story is so close to the end, but not quite yet.;) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had writing it! I don't own PJO, copyright goes to Rick Riordan! ;) Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I ran into the forest, my heart beating rapidly…I have to get to the Underworld _now_. I wasn't sure if this was going to work but I tried anyway; I said a prayer to my mum.

'_Um…hullo? Mum? Yes…well…I need your help. I have to get to the Underworld. It's Nico, I think he's up to something terribly stupid and I have to stop him. Please…just a ride…anything that can get me there quick.' _I prayed.

I reached a deep part of forest; my heart was pumping so fast could feel every beat as I exhaled.

Suddenly, a beautiful deer came out of the shadows; its fur was glowing silver like moonlight, it had shining golden antlers and bronze hoofs. I instantly knew that this was my ride to the Underworld; The Ceryneian Hind, mum's sacred animal.

It trotted towards me, gently nuzzling my hand with its muzzle. I laughed gently, "I suppose you're going to take me to the Underworld. Can you make it quick?" I asked.

In response, the deer threw it self high into the air, throwing its head up high and proud, its antlers glittering in the daylight.

It bent down low enough for me to hop on. I jumped on its back and held the fur on its neck. I leaned down and whispered softly on its ear, "Take me to the underworld quickly, please." I said.

The deer trotted into the shadows of the trees, slowly the trot became a fast canter, and then it turned into a speedy gallop.

The deer was graceful and swift; there were no bumps on the ride, just a fast graceful movement. The deer was so fast that my surroundings were blurred and blackened.

I closed my eyes then opened them, I found myself in Hades' Palace.

I got off the deer and patted it on the head; "You did a fantastic job." I whispered. The deer gave me a nuzzle on the cheek and galloped off into the darkness until it vanished.

I looked at my surroundings, and then I saw Hades sitting on his throne, beside him was his wife Persephone, and standing in front of them was Nico.

A huge wave of relief settled upon me, I couldn't help but make a noise; "Nico! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

Nico turned around in shock, "Carly? What?-" he was cut short, 2 pairs of sharp talons grabbed me by the arms and pinned me down the cold, stone floor.

I looked up and saw two ugly Harpies staring right at me. They looked like Little Red Riding Hood's grandmothers gone wrong.

The one on my left spoke; "How _dare_ you interrupt Lord Hades' conversation! You must be severely punished for your action, _sweetie_." The harpy said in a horrible screeching voice, like nails on a chalkboard.

The harpy on my right nodded in agreement, together, they clutched my arms so tight that I couldn't help but cry in pain. These women should trim their nails!

"Stop it! Get _off_ her!" Nico shouted in a commanding sort of voice, something I've never heard him speak like before.

The two harpies seemed hesitant but they conceded and let go of my arms. I sat down and rubbed my arms, they had red scratches and marks all over them.

Nico ran to me and helped me up, "Carly…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your trial?" he asked.

I glared at him, and gave him a sarcastic roll of the eyes; "Oh, yes. _Stupid_ me, I _forgot_ I was about to _die_. Hmm…I wonder why I skipped the bloody trial…ah, yes! I had to save my _crazy_ boyfriend from doing something highly risky and _stupid_." I said, with every hint of cheap sarcasm.

Nico looked at me guiltily, "How did you know I was up to?" he asked.

I gave a wry smile, "As usual, Annabeth made one her helpful and highly intelligent guesses." I said.

Nico looked down at the ground sadly, like he didn't know what to say. I held his shoulders and lifted his chin up gently, making sure that he faced me.

"Listen Nico…I wanted to say good-bye. You've been the most wonderful and magical thing that's ever happened to me, and that's _enough_ of a gift. I just want you to know, however sappy this may be; I love you. The people you love never _really_ leave…they stay in that special place in your heart, and once they're there, they will _never_ leave you. Ever. It's gonna get harder before it gets easier. But it will get better; you just gotta make it through the hard stuff first." I said gently.

I looked intensely at his dark eyes; I could see my reflection mirrored through it.

A tear streamed down his face, I pulled him close and hugged him. It was a warm, reassuring hug, something that tells you everything will be fine.

I pulled away, finally realizing that Hades and Persephone were watching.

I looked at them apologetically, then my looked turned to shock, Hades' expression was sad and pained, just like Nico's.

"All my life, I've seen people complaining about death, about their loved ones. But never before have I seen a heart, so accepting, so pure but filled with so much grief, pain and loss." he whispered.

Persephone was actually crying, tears welling up in her eyes. Hades looked at Nico, "I'm not going to let you give up your soul for this girl. She's worth every fight but she needs to do them on her own. I will try my best to help you with your trial Ms. Blaire. I will not discuss about it now. Go, I shall teleport you directly to Olympus. Good luck." he said.

Nico looked at me and sighed; I gave him a small smile and held his hand.

We closed our eyes, and I felt myself being lifted off from the ground, my surroundings being swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! More coming soon! It's almost close to the end!;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is the moment you've all been waiting for; Carly's trial. Will she make it out? You'll see. :)**


	20. Chapter 20:My Trial Begins

**Carly POV**

We found ourselves teleported right in the middle of the gods' throne room. Right in the middle of a serious meeting. Now_ that's _what you call embarrassing.

There were many gods and goddesses so I couldn't really name them all, but I was able to focus on a few familiar faces. Among them was my mum, her auburn hair was braided to a plait down one shoulder with laurels wrapped around it and she was wearing a traditional Greek_ chiton_. She looked quite stunning, like one of those ancient Greek princesses.

Another familiar face was Mr.D, though he didn't really show any signs that he acknowledged my presence. I didn't really mind, I think the both of us were better off that way, and I don't think Mr.D wanted to ruin his reputation of _'disliking'_ demigods.

The whole courtroom was silent, as if a huge pile of radioactive explosives had landed in front of them.

Then we heard a loud '_beep-beep'_, like that anti-theft alarm you hear in most cars. The whole courtroom remained silent, but judging from most of the gods' exasperated faces, this sort of thing happened a lot.

Apollo suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he had a pair of _Ray-ban_ sunglasses on, and I can see why; his teeth were so bright and dazzling, that someone ought to put a sign that says '_Beware: Dangerous light; may cause permanent blindness_.'

"Hey everybody, what did I miss? Hey, Carly's here! For a second there I thought I lost her!" he exclaimed, flashing his blinding teeth to the rest of the gods. None of them smiled or laughed.

Mum rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation; "Apollo, it's been the 1, 250th time that you've lost someone assigned to a trial. Honestly brother, did you expect to come back empty handed with a warm welcome? My daughter was missing for 2 hours and you didn't even notice!" she said this with every bit of annoyance in her tone.

Apollo shrugged, "She's here anyway so what's done is done. Hey, I just came up with a haiku-" he said, but he was cut off hastily by a woman with black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Apollo, there's time for your haikus later, right now, Lord Zeus and the rest of the council must decide on this girl's fate. And we cannot come to an official agreement on the case nor can we even start it without your presence, so will you _please_ sit down." the woman said this in a firm and commanding sort of tone. This _had _to be Athena, I was pretty sure of it.

Apollo shrugged once more, "Okay, Okay…sheesh, talk about bossy _and _a total killjoy." he grumbled. Athena probably heard it but she just sighed and rolled her eyes, I guess Apollo got that kind of reaction quite often.

I knelt in front of the first and biggest throne and looked up, sure enough, there was a man with a beard and grey hair; he wore a pinstriped suite with fancy dress shoes. Electricity crackled around him, he gave me the impression of a really angry businessman who could blow up his assistants and co-workers into smithereens if he wasn't in a good mood, which I suppose, isn't very new. Yes, this was _definitely_ Zeus.

He cleared his throat, "We have come here today to settle a decision; this decision is whether or not Carly Blaire is to be executed today. If the council agrees on sparing her, then no harm will be done and her name shall be cleared, but _if_ the council decides otherwise, then her life shall end _permanently_ through the aid of my master bolt. Does the council come to an agreement with these options?" he asked.

There were many nods and murmurs of agreement. Zeus grunted, "Very well, then it is settled. The trial of Carly Blaire, daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon has begun." he exclaimed.

I looked at Nico, trying to look reassured and confident, but I'm afraid I wasn't. Then a pair of satyrs grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from me, they dragged him all the way to the end of the court.

Great, now I'll have to fight this trial…and I'll have to do it _alone_. I gritted my teeth, by the end of this day only one decision will be made; either I come out alive or I come out dead. Sadly, Option 2 was seeming more likely by the minute.


	21. Chapter 21:My story comes to a close

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really, really, REALLY late update. But hey, I had huge writers block. I would just like to thank everyone who has given me never-ending support and awesome reviews and "follows".I'm not really sure if a lot of you guys will still want to read this...but I hope that those of you who will shall enjoy it. I'm kind of tearing up now because my story, my very first Percy Jackson fan-fic...has finally come to a close. Once again, thank you to all those who have stuck with me and Carly 'till the end. And keep those awesome reviews coming please! :-D**

* * *

Well, everything was going _great_ during the trial. And by 'great', I meant _horrible_, if you sensed my sarcasm. Let's just skip to the part where all the gods made the conclusion that I must be executed and that my mother must be punished for her broken oath by watching me die. They are rather nice, aren't they?

"Carly Blaire, on this day, the council will be making the decision on whether you shall be executed for your mother's broken promise or not," Zeus exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "NOOOO!" Nico screamed and kicked while the two satyrs pinned him down. "SILENCE, Son of Hades! This trial does not concern you, thus you should learn to keep your mouth tightly shut." Zeus said, his voice threatening. I was kneeling on the cold marble floor, my hands and ankles in bloody _shackles_. You would think that the Lord of Lightning himself would have some manners when it came to treating girls with a little bit of respect. Well, _think again_. I glanced at my mother; her expression was as brittle as ice.

"Those in favour of the execution of the demigod Carly Blaire raise your hand, and make your vote known." Zeus said, his eyes searching the council members. My heart sank as I watched majority of the gods raise their hands, except for my mother, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon and…Dionysus? Gods of Olympus, I've never been more grateful to our Camp Director in all my life. He caught my look of astonishment and I could hear his usual droning voice in my head saying _"Don't be too surprised Blaire, I'm doing this for Ariadne, for love."_ Mr.D glanced at Nico's direction and looked back at me, and I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face. But even with 6 out of twelve gods on my side, there was absolutely no hope for me.

And then, the most unexpected thing happened.

A cloud of dark mist appeared at the center of the council, and then Hades, Lord of the Dead appeared, with a ghostly smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Hades?" Zeus spat, his eyes turned to narrow slits, "As you can see, we're in the middle of an important trial." Hades rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear brother, you are in the middle of conducting a trial of an innocent girl, whose actions and words you have completely ignored. I am here to set things right…um, not just for Ms. Blaire's sake, but…for my son's good as well." Hades said taking a quick and uncomfortable glance at Nico, like he wasn't quite used to being a supportive dad who did things for his son. Nico seemed shocked himself, since his father was supporting me for _him_.

Zeus closed his eyes and massaged his forehead and temples, like he was getting a massive headache, "Hades, you are no longer an outcast to this council since the Titan War, and yes, you have full right to have a say in the councils trials and decisions, but this does not mean that you alone can tip the balance of this child's fate. You have to see that Artemis has broken a sacred vow of maidenhood."

Hades smiled at his brother, "I do agree that she has broken a sacred vow…then again brother, haven't we all? In had Nico, Poseidon had Mr. Jackson, and you had Thalia. But I don't see myself, Poseidon, or you getting any sufficient _'punishments'_, then again, you killed Maria di Angelo, so I suppose that crosses me off the list. What about you and Poseidon, hmm? What sort of _'punishments' _have you received?"

Hades looked at Poseidon questioningly, the god of the sea raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm on the girls side, so don't go all lawyer on _me_." Poseidon said. Hades shrugged and looked at Zeus, his dark eyes glittering with challenging sort of spark, as if to say "Go on, try me, but you can't deny that I'm right." Zeus looked ready to explode…but he managed to compose himself, he stared right back at Hades, waiting for him to continue.

Hades gave a small nod at is brother and faced the whole council, "We gods are all powerful beings who can control the forces of nature and even the world itself, but we tend to forget our mistakes, which results in us being complete hypocrites. I don't usually defend a mortal, but I find it unjust that we take away her innocent life, a life full of hardships, discovery…and love, just because of a broken vow caused by the same reason: love. We show mortals that we should be feared and respected, and we show mortals _and_ immortals that vows must be kept, but I disagree in the way we're doing it now. I rest my case here. Those who still want the execution of this girl may vote so, but remember that, as much as I hate to say it, we are not so different from mortals when it comes to breaking vows."

The whole council was silent, and I don't blame them. I never, ever thought that Hades could be so…how should I put this to words? Deep? Convincing? Truthful? I was shocked at his beautiful speech, but I had doubts on whether it would save my bloody butt.

I was wrong. It _did _save my bloody butt.

Zeus sighed, "Very well…after my brothers say in things, we shall do the voting once more. Those in favour of the execution of Carly Blaire and etcetera, raise your hand and make your vote known."

Not a single hand rose up in the air.

Hades smirked, and Zeus gave a grimace…I suppose he found it hard to believe that his former outcast of a brother persuaded the whole council. Dionysus gave a small smile, and my mother looked like she was going to cry out of joy.

As for me, I was just plain relieved.

The satyrs released me from my shackles, and I ran to Nico and hugged him. And then I sort of sobbed (I was trying not to look like a big cry-baby in front of the council), while Nico held me tight in his arms (a bit too tight, but I didn't really mind). We withdrew as Hades walked to us. I didn't know what to say, but I looked at him in the eyes and said "Thank You." Two words, but I think they expressed _everything_.

Hades wore a very small smile, he produced a black, inky smoke that covered us, sort of like squid ink. I closed my eyes and held on to Nico. When I opened them, we were back in Camp Half-Blood. Everything seemed like a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I was alive, and Nico was by my side.

I looked at him, "I thought…I thought I was done for."  
Nico just smiled, "I was scared too. But it's over."

We leaned in closer, our heads touching until our lips finally met. I didn't care if anyone was watching. I was in an entirely different world, and it was just grand. Hey, when you just escaped a death-by-lightning bolt trial, public displays of affection were the least of your worries.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, a week after my trial, and I was finished packing my bags (well…_bag_). Camp was coming to a close, but it seemed a bit too early for me. I shouldered my backpack and headed out of my cabin, knowing that I'm going to miss Camp Half-Blood. I would miss Susan, Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth

But there was someone I was going to miss even more.

I walked to the strawberry fields and looked up at Half-Blood Hill, when I heard someone clear his throat. I turned and found Nico, dressed in his usual jeans, skull shirt and aviator jacket. He was holding a long, black, elegant bow that looked like it was carved from smooth, black stone.

"Hullo Nico…are you going to go all soppy and give me a good-bye kiss?" I asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Close, but not exactly," he said, handing me the black bow, "This is for you…I made it myself."

"Oh…oh Nico…I love it."

"So…where are you heading to?" he asked, a grin spreading on his face.

"Oh, I'm thinking of staying with my gran for awhile…and then I'm thinking of joining a hunt with this really cool bow that my boyfriend made for me."

Nico smiled, "I know this sounds all mushy and cliché but…I'm gonna miss you Carly. So much."

I smiled and hugged him tight, let go, and kissed him lightly. "Oh come on, it's only going to be a few months. You promised to stay in touch, didn't you? I expect you to keep that promise." I smiled and gave him a small wink.

"You bet." Nico replied, he placed a hand on my face and caressed it lightly.

I smiled and waved as I walked towards Half-Blood Hill, watching as Nico got smaller and smaller. I suppose I'm not exactly the _'new girl'_ anymore. I'm Carly Blaire, daughter of Artemis, and that was something that no one could change.


End file.
